What The Heart Wants
by EJ Daniels
Summary: At the end of the war Harry determines what he wants as well as what he must do to live a normal life. Hermione must decide just where her future lays and if it will mean following her heart or listening to her head.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
>. . .<strong>

Ronald Weasley leaned back into the sofa in the front room of the rebuilt Burrow. In the kitchen he could hear the soft words being exchanged between his friends, Hermione and Harry. Well, actually he could hear Hermione saying something and then there would be a short pause as she waited for Harry to acknowledge her words. _Leave the poor bloke alone, 'Mione_, the ginger boy thought to himself. _The last thing he needs is you nagging him_," he felt, but was wise enough not to voice. They were all having a tough go of it, hanging on by the smallest of threads at times.

It had been only a week since the defeat of the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort. There had been so much death and destruction, that for the first day after the Battle of Hogwarts everyone who had survived had been in a kind of state of shock. It almost didn't seem real at times that it was finally done, the war had been won. The wounded were brought to the great hall of the once formidable castle for care. The seriously injured were portkeyed away to St. Mungo for emergency treatment if possible.

Ron, along with the rest of the Weasleys had been in tears, each lending support and receiving it from their other siblings and relatives as they mourned the passing of Fred. He suspected that just like himself they were all finding it hard to believe that Fred was actually gone. Even now just thinking about the missing twin caused the young man's eyes to burn with unshed tears. _As bad as I have it I'm certain George has it far worse_, Ron thought as he blinked his eyes rapidly.

The whoosh of the floo activating caused Ron to look up. Hermione walked through the door and into the room, making her way over before taking a seat on the sofa next to Ron. The young witch looked tired and worn around the edges. Not much different from the rest of them, truthfully. "Alright there, 'Mione?" Ron asked at the worried expression on Hermione's face. It was clear from the creased brow that she was pondering something in great depth.

Hermione seemed to pull her mind back from some deep place before she gave him a short smile. "As well as can expected," she finally replied. "You?" The two teens each possessed a multitude of cuts and bruises from the frantic final battle that were as yet still healing. Even after a week the signs of the struggle they had survived were still plain to see. No one who was at the Battle of Hogwarts escaped unscathed. Even once the wounds healed there would still be those, the ones unseen, which would never truly heal.

Ron gave a shrug and dropped his eyes to stare down at his hands in his lap. "I think I am at times," he told her, "then I see George and I swear it's Fred. But that can't be can it? I mean Fred is...gone," he finished with, once more fighting to hold back the tears. The last thing he wanted to do was break down in tears again. It seemed like the Weasley thing to do the past week, cry and then cry some more. _You'd think we'd all be dried up and shriveled by now with all the crying we've done._

Hermione reached out and took his hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze. "I can only imagine how hard this is for you Ron. I wish there was something I could do to help you and your family," she told him in a quiet voice edged with frustration. The young witch was a doer and thinker. Not being able to help those in need, especially those that were close to her, did not sit well with her at all.

"You've been loads of help, 'Mione," Ron assured her. "I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you!" he confessed as he turned his head to regard her with big watery eyes. "I'm really fortunate to have friends like you and Harry." His two friends were seen as honorary Weasleys by all of the family. It was no secret that Molly Weasley would like to see it be more than just _honorary_ someday. Harry and Hermione had supported the rest of the Weasleys as best they could over the last week. It was something that Ron was extremely grateful for.

With everything that had transpired in the last week the two teens on the couch hadn't as yet had a chance to talk about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. Their near death, scared of dying, fear induced kiss. There was always one thing or another to deal with or someone who needed comforting. Finding time by themselves hadn't been a luxury they could afford as the family struggled to soldier on under the weight of their loss.

"Friends then?" Hermione asked, unable to hide the relief in her tone as the words left her mouth. She had given the event a great deal of thought and still couldn't determine just what had made her turn and kiss her friend. _Maybe I just didn't want to have died without having my first kiss? Maybe I just wasn't thinking at all. Temporary insanity. Maybe I'm mental like Ron always said?_

Ron regarded her closely for a long moment. He wasn't the best when it came to girls, a fact he well knew, so he decided to be honest with her. "Friends," he replied with a short sharp nod of his head. "Always," he added only to feel Hermione's grip on his hand tighten briefly as a smile graced her features. Now that it was said and done the young wizard felt a wave of relief. He knew that the two of them would never have worked out.

"Always," Hermione echoed his words as she rested her head on his shoulder. Long moments passed with neither saying anything. Author Weasley was at the Ministry trying the help organize things there and assist with weeding out the Death Eaters that remained. Molly had taken Ginny and George to their Aunt's house for a bit, in the hopes that a change of scenery would be good for them. Family, perhaps now more than ever, was important Molly had realized. Ron had begged off as he didn't want to leave Hermione alone.

Ron shifted slightly, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly. "Kind of like snogging my sister actually," Ron said with a chuckle only to let out a sharp '_UMPH_' when Hermione elbowed him in the side in retaliation.

"Had much experience at that have you, Ronald?" Hermione enquired indignantly, but with a sparkle of merriment in her eyes. It was the first time either of them had been able to smile or joke.

"Some," Ron replied, his face blushing a deep red at the admission. Seeing Hermione's brow jump nearly to the back of her head he knew he would have to explain. "When Gin was little she liked to play dress up. Her favorite thing to do was enact marring The-Boy-Who-Lived. One guess on who got to play the male role."

"You're such a good big brother, Ronald," Hermione teased with a grin, to which Ron simply rolled his eyes. Neither missed how out of character that was. Normally it was Hermione that always rolled her eyes at Ron's comments and attempts at humor.

"Gin must have been three or four at the time when we had our wedding," he continued with. "At the end of the ceremony she jumped on me and kissed me. Now I was all of five at the time and got a little bent out of shape. I told her that she couldn't just steal a kiss and I proceeded to take it back."

A slight smile slipped onto the wizard's face as he recalled that moment of his childhood. "Gin said I had stolen Harry's kiss from her and that she was going to take it back. When Mum retells the story she says she found us rolling around on the floor snogging each other. To this day she maintains that it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen."

"That's fantastic, Ron! I never knew you and Ginny were so close!" Hermione declared before laughing heartedly at her friend's embarrassment.

"Where was Harry off to?" Ron asked, hoping to change the topic from him snogging his baby sister to their mutual and missing friend.

Hermione's laughter and smile disappeared as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice water on her. "The Creevey's," she replied with a pensive frown. "I offered to go with him but he said he would be fine."

Colin Creevey had been a member of Dumbledore's Army along with his younger brother Dennis. The Muggle born wizard was well known for being everywhere with his camera. Despite being expelled in his sixth year for being muggle-born, the determined boy had managed to slip back into Hogwarts for the final battle. Colin, like many others, had paid the ultimate price for the defeat of the Dark Lord. The young wizard's death had hit Harry especially hard.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he exhaled heavily. "I don't know how he does it. I don't think he's missed a funeral or wake yet." The Weasley's had held a small ceremony at the Burrow for Fred, limited to family and a few close friends such as Harry, Hermione and Luna. Hermione as well as Ron had attended the funerals of Lavender Brown as well as the one for both the Lupins. It had been difficult but they had stood by Harry's side when he attended the funeral of Professor Snape. The three of them had been the only ones present. "How many does that make now?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I lost count somewhere in the twenties. Nearly sixty people perished at Hogwarts that day. Several more couldn't be saved even after they were taken to St. Mungo." Hermione sighed heavily, worried about her missing best friend. She had more than once awoke in the middle of the night to find Harry sitting in a chair staring out at the night sky. When asked if he was alright he had dismissively stated that he was fine and just couldn't sleep.

"I think Harry feels that it is his responsibility to be there for the families of those that didn't make it. I'm really worried about him," she confessed. "You know how Harry is. He probably thinks this is all his fault in some way."

The first few days after the battle everyone had been numb from the sorrow and pain. It wasn't till Harry had left early in the morning to only return late in the evening, causing Molly no end of worry for him, that they realized what he was doing. It was only after questioning him that they had discovered that he had spent the day attending the funerals of those who had fallen.

"He'd have to be mental to believe that he caused all this," Ron replied, though in his heart he knew she was probably correct. _It's Hermione after all. She's always right! Scary brilliant, but right._ Logically Ron knew that it wasn't any one person that had caused everything that had transpired. It wasn't even completely Voldemort's fault if he was being honest. _Not that the bloody wanker didn't have a large part to play in it_, he reminded himself.

_There is no one place where all the blame could be heaped_, he reasoned. _If the Ministry had responded to the threat sooner, rather than Fudge spending a year trying to discredit Harry and Dumbledore, things might have been different_. The fact that the Headmaster had kept so much information from them hadn't helped either. _We could have had years to prepare rather than months_, he correctly surmised.

"This is Harry we're talking about, Ron," Hermione reminded the wizard next to her. "Every wrong in the world is somehow his fault," she added in a clipped tone, angry at both Harry's tendencies to assume blame that wasn't his as well as the events that always seemed to happened to place him directly in harm's way.

"Yeah, but even Harry can't think this is all because of him," Ron replied, his voice sounding uncertain in his own ears. "Can he?"

**-oOo-**

Harry stepped out of the floo and into the Leaky Cauldron, managing to keep his feet under him. It seemed with the end of the war he had finally managed to handle magical travel without landing on his face. The Hero of the Wizarding world was almost immediately swarmed by the establishment's patrons. Hands were shook, shoulders were slapped upon and offers of drinks were politely declined.

It took him nearly ten minutes to extract himself from the mob and make his way out into Muggle London. Once outside, Harry hailed a cab and climbed into the back seat as he provided the driver the correct address. The wizard couldn't tell if it was a long or short trip, lost in thought as he was, but before he knew it the cab came to a stop before a small chapel. Harry paid the driver and got out, silently watching the black cab drive away.

_Here we go_, he thought silently to himself as he crossed the street, walking to the door of the chapel and the small line of people there. Taking his place in line he waited till it was his turn to speak with the family. "Mr. and Mrs. Creevey, I can't tell you how sorry I am," he said as he shook their hands. "Harry Potter," he added. "I go to school with your sons."

"Mr. Potter," Kent Creevey, a tall slender man dressed in a black muggle suit, replied. "Colin and Dennis both have spoken about you quite often."

"They're both wonderful boys," Harry assured the parents. "Please, it is just Harry," he instructed them.

Beverly Creevey, a sturdy woman, with her hair up in a bun and wearing a black dress, reached out and grasped Harry's arm. "Mr. Potter, could you perhaps get up and say a few words? I know Colin would have liked that."

Faced with the deceased boy's grieving mother what could he say? "Of course. I would be honored," Harry replied, laying his free hand over hers where it rested upon his arm and patting it in a comforting manner.

Harry stepped into the chapel and took a seat at the end of the last row. Near the front of the chapel he could see a closed casket. Next to it on an easel was a large picture of Colin. _How fitting_, he thought as the boy had been a photographer as much as a wizard. Seeing the young boy's smiling face sent a pain through Harry's heart. His chest felt tight, as if there was a great weight set upon it. Taking several deep breaths he waited for it to pass. This wasn't the first time he had felt it. It had been the same at every funeral. Guilt. It was a heavy burden to bear.

Before long the service had started and progressed. The Vicar had asked those that would like to come forth and say a few words to do so. The first to stand were Colin's parents who talked about their son and how blessed they had felt at his birth. It wasn't long before Mrs. Creevey broke down in tears and had to be assisted back to her seat by her husband.

Finally Harry stood and walked to the front of the chapel to stand near the casket. For a long moment he simply stood and stared at the image there. _I'm sorry Colin. So very sorry. You deserved so much better from me_. Harry couldn't help but recall all the times he had found the boy to be annoying. _Always there with his camera, talking a mile a minute and snapping pictures_. The all too familiar burning behind his eyes, a sure sign of the tears to comes, finally forcing him to turn and address the audience.

"Hi. My name is Harry," he opened with as he gazed out over the filled chapel. "I went to school with Colin. I have the distinct honor of calling him my friend, though that was not always the case. I recall the first time I meet him. He nearly blinded me with the flash from his camera," Harry stated with a small smile as a few chuckles were heard from those gathered who had apparently had the same encounter with the boy.

"He was one of those rare people who was gifted. I mean truly gifted. Gifted in that he always had a smile on his face no matter what he was doing. You just couldn't help but smile back when you saw it," Harry confessed. "Everything at school was new and exciting to him, even if he had already seen it several times before," he added with a wry grin.

"I asked him once why he always had his camera with him. Why he was always taking pictures of everything. I'll never forget what he said to me," Harry told those gathered. "He said, Harry, the world is a wondrous place. There are just so many new and exciting things to see. There is beauty, all around us every day, even in the simplest of things. I don't want to miss or forget a single second of it!"

"I think he saw the world far better than the rest of us. Better than I did certain. That was the Colin I knew. Eyes wide open to the world. Trying to take it all in at once. That is the Colin that I will remember till it is my turn to leave this place," Harry said as he wiped at a tear that had worked its way free to roll down his cheek.

"Why?" asked a pain filled voice. "Why couldn't you save him?" Dennis Creevey asked through the tears streaming down his cheeks. "He looked up to you! He admired you!" the upset boy exclaimed lunging to his feet. "He trusted you!" Dennis exclaimed in an emotionally charged tone as he took a staggering step towards Harry.

"Dennis," Harry tried to reply as he crossed the short distance to Colin's younger brother. Harry tried to find the right words, knowing that there truly were none to express his regret. How do you explain to someone who has just lost their brother that there is no reason for it? Death is indiscriminate, claiming whomever it would. There is no rhyme or reason to war or the actions of a mad man such as Voldemort. "You're right, Dennis. I should have saved him. I am truly sorry that I couldn't," Harry finally answered with.

"I hate you!" Dennis screamed, lunging forward and pounding his clenched fists repeatedly upon Harry's chest. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" he sobbed, the young teen's strikes becoming weaker and weaker as he broke down crying for his missing brother.

"It's alright," Harry told the younger boy, finally pulling Dennis into a hug once the younger boy's anger had turned to grief. "It's alright if you hate me," Harry whispered as the two of them cried together for the boy who saw the world as something more than just an image through a lens, something which was beautiful and worth preserving.

**-oOo-**

Harry returned to the burrow shortly after the service for Colin was concluded. In the end he had relinquished the emotionally distraught boy to his parents who offered apologetic looks in return. A block from the small chapel Harry found an alleyway from which he could apparated to the Burrow.

Hearing the crack of apparition in the backyard Hermione was up and out of her seat with Ron right behind her. The two of them reached the back door just as Harry stepped through it. Their friend offered them a quick, halfhearted smile that never came near his eyes. "Hey," Harry said in a disheartened tone as the door swung shut behind him.

"How was it, Mate?" Ron enquired, looking over Hermione's shoulder at his friend.

"It was at a Muggle chapel. There were a lot of people," Harry stated. "Mr. and Mrs. Creevey are very nice and asked me to say a few words."

"What'd ya do?" Ron asked.

"Of course Harry got up and said a few words," Hermione replied, trying hard not to roll her eyes. Harry simply nodded in agreement with her words. "How is Dennis holding up?"

"He's having a rough go of it," Harry replied, dropping his eyes to the floor around his feet. "I think it might have helped him, me being there and all I mean."

"I'm sure he appreciated it," Hermione answered, laying a hand upon Harry's forearm and giving it a slight squeeze to show her support. "How are you holding up?" she asked with a concerned look.

Harry absently ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "Honestly, I'm a bit knackered. Think I'll catch a bit of a kip if you don't mind."

"Sure, Mate," Ron told him. "Your bed is still up in my room."

"Actually," Harry said, "I think I'll floo over to Sirius's place. There are a few things I need to attend to there."

"Grimmauld Place? Why would you want to go there?" Ron asked in surprise.

"I'm sure Harry just wants some quietness," Hermione spoke up, coming to Harry's defense. "It isn't always the best of places to sleep around here." Ron couldn't argue with that, with so many people under one roof there was almost always a bit of noise. "You'll be alright then, Harry?" she enquired.

"Sure," Harry replied with a small shrug of his shoulders and a bit of a smile in appreciation for her stepping in and answering Ron's question. "Just need a week or two of sleep," he added, forcing his mouth into a semblance of a smile for their sake. "It has been a rough week or so," he continued with as he led them into the kitchen and the large fireplace there.

Hermione returned his smile as she nervously reached out and adjusted his collar before adjusting the tie Harry was wearing as well. "Let us know if you need anything," she instructed him as she pulled him into a hug and placed a short kiss upon his cheek before letting him go.

"I will," Harry assured her.

"Don't be gone too long. Mum will just worry and trust me you don't want that!" Ron told him with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "When she finally catches up with you she'll force feed you till you're about to burst!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said with a slight chuckle. For a long moment he stood there and just stared at them both, drinking in the sight before his tired eyes. "Take care," he finally said before tossing the floo powder into the fire and calling out his destination. In a whoosh of green flames he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Just a little Ficlet that wouldn't leave me be. As the Muse had been rather absent for a while I thought it was best to take what she would give me and run with it. She also started on two additional stories, though they are coming along slightly slower than this one was. I have made headway, for those wondering, on the next chapter of 'I, Alone'. I haven't forgotten the story, I just refuse to post something that was rushed or forced.

Suggested Reading: Moving On by Xavras – A chance encounter between Harry and a former Slytherin Ice Queen. Well worth the read!

As always, your reviews are not required but they are greatly appreciated.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the **Harry Potter** series.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
>. . .<strong>

Harry awoke and for a long while he laid there staring at the canopy above his bed. _Sirius' bed_, he corrected himself. In his mind Grimmauld Place would always belong to his godfather. Even after all this time Harry still felt the familiar pain in his chest as he missed the man who had been the last family he had. "What do I do now, Sirius?" he asked aloud. _Now you get to have fun_, _Pup_, he swore he could hear Sirius' voice whisper in his head.

_Have fun?_ The words echoed in his mind as if in some foreign language, it's meaning abstract and unattainable. It didn't seem right to have fun or even to have a life. So many had given their all in the fight against Voldemort, paying the ultimate price. _Too many good friends_, he thought, thinking of the Creeveys, Weasleys, Lupins and all the other families that were suffering. "How am I supposed to live when there were others who had more to live for than me?" Not for the first time Harry felt guilty for being alive. _It should have been me. So many times it should have been me. Better me than any of them_, he reasoned. The guilt of being alive was a heavy burden to the young wizard.

With a resigned sigh, the young man rolled over and sat up, swinging his feet to the floor. No sooner had they touched it than the bedroom door opened and a decrepit old elf stepped into the room. "Will Master be wanting breakfast?" it asked with one hand still resting upon the doorknob.

Harry stared at the house elf for a long moment before he replied. "Kreacher, what do you want to do now that the war is over? If you could do anything, what would it be?" Harry knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to forget it all, but the dreams ever night saw to it that wasn't possible. The weight of the world and all that had happened resided not on his shoulder but rather on his conscience.

"Kreacher lives to serve the noble House of Black," the aged elf replied as he fidgeted by the doorway, afraid that Harry might be about to give him an article of clothing and thus by freeing him. The old elf had become rather fond of his new young master, not that he would admit it. He was beginning to understand the utter blind devotion that Winky had and that Dobby had shown the wizard, even if he wasn't a Pureblood.

_A life of servitude. My own life hasn't been much different_, Harry realized. "Breakfast would be splendid, Kreacher. Thank you. I shall be down after I grab a shower." Harry made his way down to the kitchen shortly thereafter and sat down to eat only to have the fireplace erupt in green flames. A familiar face appeared in the flames and quickly looked about. "Minister Shacklebolt?"

"Ah Harry, good you're in. May I come through?" the newly elected Minster for Magic asked before stepping through once he had received permission. "I tried to reach you at the Weasley's but they told me you were here," the tall man explained as he brushed ashes from his robes.

"Would you like some tea?" Harry offered, surprised that the Minister would come to see him even though they were friends of a sort. They had both been in the Order of the Phoenix together and had known each other for several years thanks to the war. _Why would the leader of the magical world of Britain be coming to see me?_ he puzzled, never once stopping to think that he was probably the most famous wizard since Merlin after the war with Voldemort.

"What? No?" the former Auror stated. "We haven't the time."

"Is there something I can help you with, Sir?" Harry enquired as he set his fork down, his food yet untouched.

"Yes, most certainly," Shacklebolt replied cryptically, "but not dressed like that. Please, can you put on your best dress robes? Hurry now," the Minister added upon seeing Harry just sitting there, "we haven't much time."

In short order Harry returned to the kitchen wearing the dress robes he had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding. When the Minister for Magic asked you to put on your best robes there was just no way to say no. "Sir, can you tell me where we're going?" Harry asked, assuming that the change of attire was an indication that they would soon be going someplace else and meeting people whom one would want to look their best for.

"You'll know soon enough," Kingsley replied as he held forth his arm. "I'll need to use side-along apparition to get us to where we need to be," the former Auror explained. Harry, left with no real choice in the matter, reached out and grasped the Minister's arm. The familiar sensation of being forced through a rubber tube was something he knew he would never grow accustom to. Within little more than a blink of an eye they disappeared from Grimmauld Place and appeared within a large and ornate office.

While Harry was gathering his senses from the apparition the doors to the office opened and several men dressed in suits walked in. The first one crossed to Kingsley and held out his hand in way of greeting. "I hear a congratulations are in order, Minister," the man said with a grin.

"Thank you, Prime Minister," Kingsley said, accepting the hand and giving it a firm shake. "I'm still not certain how I got stuck with the position."

"I'm sure they picked the right man for the job, Kingsley," replied the man Harry now knew to be Tony Blair, the Prime Minister of the United Kingdoms. "They'll soon have you buried in paperwork and unable to wipe your own backside without scheduling an appointment for it first," Tony offered with a wide grin to which Kingsley could only groan at the thought. "Is this him?" the Prime Minister asked turning to regard Harry.

"Prime Minister Blair, may I introduce you to Mr. Harry Potter," Kingsley said as he gestured towards the still slightly stunned wizard. "Harry, this is the Prime Minister, Tony Blair."

"It is an honor, Sir," Harry managed to stammer out while wondering yet again just why he was here.

"The honor is mine, young man," Tony stated as he extended his hand and shook the young wizard's hand once it was received. "I understand that you're the Hero of the war. We owe you a great debt, Mr. Potter."

"No, Sir," Harry countered, embarrassed by the attention. "There are plenty others that did far more than I did. They are the ones that truly deserve all the credit. There are so many, magical as well as non-magical, who didn't survive. They are the true heroes of the war, Sir. I'm just a poor bloke who somehow managed to survive when by all rights I shouldn't have."

The Prime Minister gave a look to Kingsley and a slight nod of approval at Harry heart-felt words. "I see," he replied. "We had best be on our way. If you would be so kind as to come with me gentlemen, there are vehicles waiting outside for us. It would be very poor form to be late." Without waiting for an answer Tony turned and walked from the room, his security detail hovering protectively around him and the two wizards.

The drive past St. James Park was pleasant as it was a beautiful day outside. Muggles were out and about, enjoying the splendid May weather. In short order the line of black vehicles with their heavily tinted windows were pulling through the back gates to Buckingham Palace. As soon as Harry saw the Palace he knew who they were about to meet. There really was only one person they would be going there to see after all.

A heavy security detail was awaiting their arrival at the rear of the structure. The small group was quickly ushered into the building and down several hallways before they were shown into a rather spacious room. At the far end of the room, on a slightly raised platform sat an ornate chair with a red velvet cushion on its seat. The security detail took up positions along the walls of the room leaving Kingsley, Harry and the Prime Minister to approach the empty chair alone.

As the trio neared the throne like seat, a side door off to the left opened and an elderly man dressed in the formal robes of a Herald stepped forth, causing the three of them to pause in their advance. "Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom, of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith."

The Queen, dressed in formal robes stepped through the door and made her way to the waiting throne with a surprisingly spry step for a lady at the age of seventy-two. Elizabeth seated herself stiffly upon the uncomfortable seat before motioning toward the waiting men. "You may approach," she told them with a slight wave of her hand.

"Your Majesty," Tony Blair spoke first with a slight bow of his head. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with us."

"Prime Minister Blair, the grave news of unrest and war in The Realm was brought to Our attention just recently. We cannot help but wonder why We were not informed of this matter sooner," the Queen enquired with a slight arching of the royal brows.

"Yes Ma`am. It would seem that the former Ministers for Magic were negligent in their responsibilities to pass along crucial information concerning the situation within the magical portion of The Realm," Tony replied. "We were led to believe it was only a minor disturbance."

"Has this matter been addressed?" The Queen enquired. "It would not do for Us to be left in the dark in the future."

"This is Kingsley Shacklebolt," Tony replied with a gesture toward the man in question. "He was newly elected to the position of Minister for Magic, Ma`am. I have had the honor of working with him prior to his election as he was a part of my security detail for the past year. I do believe that the past failings of those in his post will not be repeated."

"He was elected, not appointed?" the Queen clarified only to receive a slight nod from Kingsley. "Elected by whom?"

Kingsley paused and thought for a moment and was truthfully baffled. "Your Majesty, I am uncertain. I received a letter stating that I had been appointed Minister."

"We do not take kindly to some unseen and unknown individual or group deciding such weighty matters within Our Realm without Our consideration. Perhaps We have allowed the Magical portion of the Realm to rule themselves long enough. We shall affirm your appointment as Minister for Magic as Our Prime Minister thinks so highly of you," she stated with a level look towards Kingsley. "Once the Realm has settled We shall address this matter with you once again."

"Yes, Ma`am," Kingsley replied. "I am of course available at your discretion."

"You must be the one that We have heard so much about," the Queen said upon turning her gaze toward Harry. "It greaves Us that one so young did have to shoulder the burden of Our Realm's protection and at such great cost to yourself, young man."

"Thank you, Mum," Harry stammered, more than a little overcome with the entire meeting and woefully uncertain just how to reply or behave before the royal personage seated before him.. "It wasn't just me. There are loads others that did far more than I did."

The Queens expression softened slightly at Harry words as she took an instant liking to him. Calling her _Mum_ didn't hurt either. "Your modesty becomes you, young man. We would hear then your tale from your own lips."

"Yes, Mum," Harry answered with a quick dip of his head before his eyes darted about nervously. "Umm, now, Mum?"

The Queen, having notice Harry's nervous looks about raised her head slightly. "Leave us!" she commanded. Several members of her security detail made as if to question her words. "I think I will be adequately secure in the presence of this young man who just saved The Realm." The Queen's personal secretaries rushed off to start the arduous task as rearranging Her Majesties busy schedule to clear the remainder of the day as the security detail grudgingly left.

The Queen, through years of ruling, was an intuitive listener. When Harry started at his sixth year she halted him and had him begin all the way back at his birth and the first wizarding war. Over the course of the next several hours Harry recanted his life piece by piece. The Queen, often able to tell when he was leaving something out, would stop and ask questions till the fact was revealed. More often than not it was some detail pertaining to himself which made him appear more the Hero and less the struggling teenager he felt himself to be.

"You are quiet the remarkable young man, Mr. Potter," the Queen told him once Harry had finished. "We find it most grievous that you have endured so much at such a young age. It is a wonder that sleep does not pose a challenge for you," she said only to witness the trouble looked that flashed across Harry's face which was then carefully hidden. The Queen paused for a long thoughtful moment before continuing. "We had thought to offer you the Victorian Cross as well as lands and a title for your effort in defense of the Realm. Would you accept it?"

"No, Mum," Harry replied with a slight shake of his head. "There are others who deserve it more so than myself. It would be better to offer it to them instead." The young wizard truly didn't feel deserving of anything. The ordeal of relating his life had been both physically as well as emotional draining on him.

"You answer does not surprise Us," the Queen told Harry. "Is there nothing that We could offer you in way of gratitude for the service you have rendered to Our Realm?"

"There is one thing, Mum," Harry said, suddenly having a thought and deciding to run with it. Over the next several minutes the young wizard explained his plan to the Queen as well as explained what he would like her to do for him. "That would truly be for the best, Mum."

"We are truthfully saddened by your decision, Mr. Potter, and yet We cannot say that We do not understand it." The Queen sat back for a moment thinking. "There will be many that will not understand, some will feel betrayed and even hurt by your actions."

"Yes, Mum, but I don't see any other way to have a normal life which is all I have ever wanted. It has always been denied me by others or circumstances beyond my control," Harry replied. "It may sound a bit selfish of me, but I think I've done my part and deserve a bit of a rest. It's not perfect," he admitted, thinking of Hermione, "but I think it for the best."

"Where will you go?" she asked only to quickly hold up a hand to forestall his answer. "It is probably better that We know not where you will be. We will do as you have requested though it greaves Us to do so. Let us hope that it is for the best as you claim. The necessary documents shall be delivered to Minister Shacklebolt by tomorrow," the Queen informed him.

"Thank you, Mum," Harry said gratefully.

"No, thank you, Mr. Potter," the Queen replied. "God speed."

**-oOo-**

Sometime later, after a decent meal and a change of clothes into less formal robes, Harry stepped from the floo into the Leaky Cauldron. The wizard paused as his presence became known and the patrons of the establishment, one by one, became silent and just stared in awe of the boy who had defeated Voldemort. The silence and looks he was receiving quickly became uncomfortable to the rather humble man.

Offering Tom, the bar keep, a nod and a small friendly smile, Harry quickly made his way out the back and through the magical entrance to Diagon Alley. Much like the Inn, it didn't take long for his presence to become known in the Alley. Harry could almost swear he saw a ripple pass through the crowds ahead of him. Once again conversations stilled as people stopped to stare at their savior.

Harry swallowed heavily and started down the street, dreading what he was certain would happen. Shoppers in front of him quickly moved back till they were up against the nearest store front. In just a few moments the entire center of the street was cleared of people. Harry couldn't help but notice the looks of hero worship on some faces or the hastily hidden looks of fear he received from others.

Harry's fame, which he had always hated, was so much more now than it had ever been when he was just The-Boy-Who-Lived. He couldn't help wonder if it had been the same way for the Headmaster after he had defeated Grindelwald. Unlike Albus Dumbledore, Harry did not want to assume a position of leadership. He had neither the desire nor the aptitude for it as he saw it.

_All I ever wanted was to save my friends and protect those I care about_, he thought. _I never wanted to be famous or the savior of the Wizarding world_. The gazes in the crowds, the ones filled with fear, hurt him most of all. He had, after all, given up so much so that they and everyone else could be safe and yet in return he had only become some object to be fearful of. _Do they think I will become the next Dark Lord or something?_ Harry stilled his features into a blank mask and quickly made his way down the street and up the steps to the entrance of Gringotts.

Harry approached one of the tellers and gave his name as well as stated his desire to speak with the bank manager. The teller actually paled upon learning who was before him. Hastily the goblin closed his window, climbed down and directed the young wizard to follow him. Several hallways, numerous turns and three flights of stairs later, the teller opened a door to an office and directed Harry to wait.

The office itself wasn't very ornate nor did it show a great deal of opulence. There was a large desk with a high-back chair behind it as well as two uncomfortable looking chairs before it. The walls were white washed or had been at some point. The color had dulled with age to more of an eggshell color. No pictures or other decorations adorned the walls. Given the nature of goblins, all work and no play, it didn't surprise Harry in the least. The room was for one purpose and one purpose alone, to conduct business.

It wasn't long before the door to the office opened and a goblin walked in. The bank manager, for that is who Harry assumed he was, was dressed the same as any other goblin he had seen working at Gringotts. The small suite the goblin wore would have fit in perfectly in the late 1800's. Taking the seat behind the desk the goblin gestured towards the two empty chairs before the desk. "Mr. Potter, I am Ragnok, Gringotts Bank Manager. How may I help you?"

Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage, took a seat, and then replied, "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Sir. I would like to discuss the break-in and theft of property perpetrated upon your bank. I assume all sole responsibility for what happened and am here to provide whatever reparation Gringotts requires."

Ragnok stared at the wizard for several long moments. The fact that here was not only a wizard that had addressed him politely and with respect but was also stepping forward and taking responsibility for his actions caught the goblin off step. The break-in to the Lestrange vault, theft of their guardian dragon as well as the damage to the bank itself was no small matter. Gringotts could call for the young wizard's, as well as that of his two friends, death were they so inclined.

"We here at Gringotts are unaware of the incident of which you speak. Perhaps if you were to tell us exactly what happened," Ragnok finally answered. A more than slightly confused Harry recanted how he, Hermione and Ron had managed to sneak into Gringotts, retrieve Helga Hufflepuff's cup from the Lestrange vault and escape on the freed dragon.

"We jumped from its back and landed in the water below us. Last I saw it was still flying off on its own," Harry said, coming to the conclusion of his tale. He was still confused about how Ragnok could _not_ know about the break-in. The dragon had made a right mess of the bank's lobby. _Though it did look like there was no sign of the damage_, he thought, recalling how the lobby had appeared when he arrived today.

The bank manager leaned back in his seat and eyed Harry. "So, let me see if I have this straight, Mr. Potter. Three children who had not even finished their schooling as yet managed to sneak into the world most secure bank, past multiple guards, traps and security measures. They then managed to break into one of Gringotts oldest vaults belonging to a prestigious client before making their escape on the back of a freed dragon that may or may not have been illegal for Gringotts to have in their possession?"

Recounted like that Harry had to admit that it sounded pretty absurd, but he had been there after all and had lived through it. "Yes, Sir," was his slow and hesitant reply.

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter, but any attempt at publicizing this contrived tale of yours will find yourself before a Magistrate for liable and slander against our reputation," Ragnok informed him. "I seriously doubt that anyone would believe the allegation even if they were made known. If something like that were to ever actually happen the Wizarding world would lose its faith in Gringotts to protect their gold and valuables. I dare say that the fallout would be catastrophic to the financial world as we know it."

Harry suddenly understood what was happening. As Ragnok had said, if it ever became known that three students, little more than children, had managed to do what they had, Gringotts would be out of business. The only thing the goblins could do was act like it had never happened. "Yes, Sir. I see your point," Harry finally said.

Ragnok gave a smile filled with pointy teeth. "I am pleased that we could come to an understanding. Was there anything else Gringotts can do for you today?"

"Yes actually," Harry replied. "I would like all Potter assets, holdings and currency transferred to the Black family vault. Any property owned by the Potter name should also be signed over to the Black family name. Additionally I will need a trust fund vault setup for my godson Teddy or Edward Remus Lupin as he is known legally. I would like three times the tuition amount for seven years of schooling at Hogwarts to be placed in the vault and that it be overseen by his grandmother Andromeda Tonks till he reached his maturity."

"There is also the matter of selling No. 12 Grimmauld Place, Islington, London and having the proceeds placed within the Black family vault. It's a dreadfully dreary place and I don't want anyone I know to have to live there. Everything in it can be moved to the Black vault as well. Lastly, all Potter vaults are to be closed out as they will no longer be required."

"The Potter family has done their banking with Gringotts for a very long time. May I enquire as to where you will be doing your banking and what caused your decision?" Ragnok asked. The goblin dreaded what the fall-out of losing the Potter account would be. Others may very well see it as the Potter line losing faith in the bank.

"I am the last of the Potters and soon I won't be even that," Harry replied in a tired tone. "There will no longer be a need for anything Potter related." Harry's heart was heavy as he said the last part. In his heart he wished there was some other way but he knew that there wasn't. It wasn't what he truly wanted but it was what he felt he needed to retain his sanity.

"So then you will be assuming the name of Black that was left to you by your godfather?" Ragnok enquired. He knew that it would be bad to lose the Potter accounts, especially after the wizard before him had just defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. If they could retain their hold on the Black family, one of their oldest accounts, it would not be too serious a blow, or so he hoped.

"Not exactly, Sir," Harry slowly replied. In an effort to make certain that he had not overlooked anything, the young wizard briefly laid out his plans to the goblin after swearing him to secrecy. "As you can see, the Black family line will continue so their vault will remain."

"You are a very unusual wizard, Mr. Potter," Ragnok stated once Harry had finished. "Gringotts can make the arrangements you've requested, for a modest fee of course. Your plans though could be undone one day."

Harry gave a curt nod, having known that already. "I realize that, however I do not possess the knowledge of how to make it permanent, nor do I feel I have the time to research it. If I wait overly long others will suspect something," he said thinking of Hermione. "Truthfully, it is not an easy thing to do and I fear I might lose my resolve if I were to wait any longer."

"If it is truly your wish, Gringotts can assist you with it. Goblins have access to forms of magic that wizards do not," he informed the young man seated across from him. Seeing Harry's questioning look Ragnok continued, "It would be in our best interest as well, ensuring that your tale of the Lestrange vault matter is never spoken of again."

Over the course of the next hour a deal was struck, details hammered out and a price in galleons was paid. Harry felt that he was being charge more than would have been usual, certain that the goblins were attempting to recover some of their loss damages from the dragon, but he was fine with that. Gold had never meant that much to him in the first place. It was a very tired wizard that eventually returned to Grimmauld Place and informed Kreacher and Winky that tomorrow a team of goblins would be arriving to move everything currently in Grimmauld Place into the Black family vault.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

As someone asked, updates will be weekly on this story after this chapter. More just to space them out than anything. The story is already finished for the most part. I say for the most part as the current title of it, the third since starting to write the story, has been nudging me to rewrite some of the as yet posted chapters. It is funny how a simple title change can cause you to rewrite almost an entire storyline.

Much thanks to those who read the first chapter as well as those of you who were kind enough to leave a review. As always, your reviews are not required but they are greatly appreciated.

Suggested Reading: Breakfast In New York by Radaslab – A wonderful Harmony story that takes place well after Hogwarts.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the **Harry Potter** series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
>. . .<strong>

Hermione Granger was not a happy witch. Not that many residents of the Burrow were these days, however this particular Saturday morning found her to be most unhappy due to the actions of a certain wizard. _What could he possibly be doing?_ she fumed silently as she went through the rest of her morning routine prior to waking up Ron for the third time. The object of the young witch's quandary was none other than her best friend, Harry Potter. Hermione was worried about Harry and for good reason. She believed that he wasn't acting his normal self. She couldn't help but feel as if there was a distance growing between the two of them.

"I mean it's not like I haven't seen him," she mumbled aloud to herself as she dressed. In fact, the young missing wizard had spent the greater part of Monday with her and Ron. It had been like old times, just the three of them, though in truth they all knew that it would never be like it used to be ever again. They had all changed and matured through the course of the war. _Harry perhaps more so than the rest of us_, Hermione thought sadly. While her friend had laughed at Ron's actions, the laughter had never actually reached Harry's eyes. It was a fact that apparently only she had noticed as Ron was his usual clueless self to such things.

The young witch couldn't help but feel that something was drastically off with Harry. She had at first tried to dismiss it, accrediting it to the post war emotional rollercoaster they had all been on. Harry, perhaps feeling the need to help others or just out of guilt, had attended all the funerals and wakes of those who had passed away due to the final battle. Though he had tried to hide it from her, she knew him well enough to know that it had taken a heavy toll upon him. She had spent the last seven years of her life glued to his side and knew him better than he knew himself. Perhaps that was why it was bothering her not being able to tell what was currently wrong with him.

Hermione had expected Harry to brood and become withdrawn, which he had seemed to be after the Creevey funeral, at least at first. Yet, despite Hermione's misgivings, the young wizard had been all smiles and laughter when he had visited the Burrow on Monday. "So why can't I shake this feeling that something is not right with him?" she asked herself. W_ho am I kidding? It is because I love him and I'm worried to distraction about him_, she confessed to herself. Her all too rational mind was telling her that she was just over reacting due to the fact that she did love and care so much about Harry.

Her love for her best friend had been a startling discovery for the young witch during the final battle. At one point Hermione had been trading spell fire with Bellatrix Lestrange and was being steadily forced back. When the brunette witch thought for sure she was going to die all she could do was wish that she could see Harry one last time. An almost overwhelming sadness had gripped her due to not being able to tell him goodbye. She had realized in that moment that she loved the bespectacled wizard and mostly likely had for some time. Thankfully Ginny and then Molly Weasley had arrived to finally defeat the deranged witch that had killed so many over the course of her life time.

It was also at that moment that she had promised herself, if they both survived the war that she would tell Harry how she felt. For once she would listen to her heart and not her head. It was only due to the fear of not knowing how he felt about her that she hadn't told him already. _That and the possibility of ruining the best friendship I've had or will likely ever have!_ Because she loved him, Hermione couldn't help but worry. No one knew Harry like she did, not even Harry.

At one point Hermione had mentioned her fears concerning Harry to Ron. The ginger had looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Give him a bit of time and he'll come around, 'Mione. He always does. He'll mope about for a bit, especially if he's feeling guilty as you thought he was. This is Harry, so eventually he'll come talk to you about it. After that we'll go play some Quidditch and he'll be right as rain," Ron told her.

As much as she wanted to believe that she couldn't help but feel that this time was different. The young woman had a growing fear that even with the war being over and Voldemort defeated that she had still somehow lost the man that she loved. The fact that Harry was staying at Grimmauld Place and hadn't been by in a few days only seemed to enforce her fears. After being with Harry every day for so long this forced separation didn't sit well with the young witch.

The quandary she found herself in was wanting to go off and corner the young wizard, dragging from him whatever it was that was bothering him or should she wait till this evening at the gathering. Harry had apparently at some point spoken to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and requested permission to have a gathering of a few friends and the entire Weasley family the following Saturday evening, which was this very day. "I'll wait till tonight and drag him off alone to have a word with him," she finally decided on. "Perhaps several," she said with a slight blush to her cheeks and a gathering of her Gryffindor courage.

The day passed surprisingly quickly, though that could have been due to Molly Weasley keeping everyone busy. Even though it was to be a small gathering, the elder Weasley Matriarch insisted that the house be cleaned from top to bottom and the garden be degnomed. No one was excluded from lending a hand and seeing that everything was perfect. Tables were erected in the back garden so that dinner could be served outside. Molly wasn't certain just how many people would be arriving and wanted to make certain there was room for all.

Hermione was busy setting the tables with Ginny when she glanced up only to see Luna Lovegood step through the back door which was being held open by none other than Neville Longbottom. The brunette quickly affixed the table cloth to the table with a sticky charm before moving over to welcome her two friends. "Hey Luna, Neville. Here for the gathering I take it?" She, like everyone else, couldn't bring herself to call it a party.

"Hey Hermione," the tall boy replied with a friendly smile. "Hope we're not too early? Harry said that we should be here," he replied as he glanced about for the apparently missing wizard. "We thought it might be better to get here early than sit around and bother Gran."

"I don't know if he set a specific time or not. Harry's been rather tight-lipped on the details. We're not even sure why he wanted to gather everyone together." Hermione informed them, before noticing her fellow Gryffindor glancing about. "Harry isn't here yet, Neville."

"No, I don't suppose he would be," Luna stated in a dreamy tone of voice, not really looking at either of them. "I don't see any Nargals. They usually aren't very far from Harry. Maybe he's wearing the necklace I gave him?"

Hermione stared at the petite blonde witch for a long moment, uncertain just how to respond to that. "So you spoke with Harry?" she enquired of Neville instead. "How was he?"

Neville gave a sharp nod. "Yes, he came around on Wednesday and spent some time at the manor. Gran was so thrilled to have him over. She's always said that I need to have more friends over. Harry seemed well enough. I mean as well as any of us can be, all things considered."

"I see. So that is when he invited you? When he was at the Longbottom manor?" Hermione enquired only to receive another node of affirmation. "Luna?" she asked, turning her gaze to the young Ravenclaw.

"Oh yes! That is when he asked me as well," she replied with a warm smile. "I was with Neville already when Harry came to visit. He's been showing me his greenhouse. Neville, not Harry," Luna explained as Neville's cheeks blushed. "It is quite remarkable. There are all sorts of hidey places where one can snog without interruption! I may just have to talk father into letting me have one of my own," she added the last part thoughtfully to herself in a low mumble.

"Yes," Hermione attempted to cut in, seeing Neville's face turn beet red. _Neville and Luna, now there is a bit of a surprise_, she thought, but in a good way. They were both her friends and she truly wanted them to be happy. If there was one thing people needed right now it was to find happiness in life. _I know I sure hope to_, she told herself, thinking of Harry.

"It is so much better than what I would imagine a broom cupboard being. Yes indeed. Far more spacious. Neville was such a wonderful host and was showing them all to me," Luna continued unaware of the embarrassed wizard standing next to her at that moment. "Then Harry arrived and we had to cut the tour rather short," she stated with a slight pout at she recalled that development. "You will show me the rest of them won't you Neville?" she implored, turning her large pleading eyes upon the wizard in question.

Neville hung his head in an attempt to hide his flaming cheeks. "S…sure, Luna," he finally managed to stammer out. "W…whenever you'd like," the scion of the Longbottom line promised. Neville really liked the petite Ravenclaw but she had the oddest habit of saying the most embarrassing things when around him. He had rushed them both from the Longbottom manor before his Gran heard too much.

Luna's smile beamed at Neville and made the young wizard feel dazed as well as slightly weak in the knees. "So you see, Hermione," she stated, turning to regard her friend, "Harry actually invited us both at the same time. It was terribly sweet of him, though I am sure Daddy would have liked to seen him one more time."

"I see," Hermione replied as she wondered just when the two of them had started spending time together. Having been on the run for so long while they were hunting horcruxs she really wasn't certain. _If they are happy then I am happy for them_, she finally decided. Judging by their interaction Hermione could only assume that they were happy. _It is good to see something heartwarming amongst all the pain and suffering that we have recently been dealing with_.

"Can we lend a hand?" Neville asked in an attempt to change the subject away from his greenhouse and just what he and the petite witch next to him had been doing in there.

"That would be splendid," Hermione answered. As she and Luna returned to helping Ginny set the tables, Neville went off with the boys and started to bring out the chairs and set them up around the tables. In short order everything was nearly ready except that there was no sign of Harry. _Don't tell me Harry is going to be late for his own gathering_, she worried.

The rear door to the Burrowed opened once again and a rather pretty woman stepped out with a small toddler in her arms. The girls quickly walked over and greeted Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin whom she held. The baby Teddy seemed to be amazed by all the sights and noise as his hair went through several different colorings before settling on a rather stunning blue.

"Mrs. Tonks," Hermione said in a bit of a surprise as she hadn't expected the older woman to be there. "Can I hold him?" she asked, looking at the child. The young witch hastily wiped her hands on her jeans to make certain they were clean.

"Please, call me Andi. I feel so old when you call me Mrs. Tonks," Andi said as she situated the toddler a bit better before handing him over to Hermione's waiting arms. "I don't see why not, he is your godchild after all," she added. "I expect to see a great deal of you and Harry. I know Dora and Remus would want the both of you to be a large part of Teddy's life. My daughter thought very highly of you both."

"He's simply adorable," Hermione said as she cooed to the baby while Luna and Ginny reached in and played with Teddy's small pudgy hands. "I know Harry will want to spend as much time with him as possible. He has always wanted a family."

Andi watched as Teddy's hair color changed once again to perfectly match that of Hermione's hair. "He likes you," she told the smiling girl. "Teddy did that same thing with Harry when he was holding him. He wouldn't change it back for almost a full day either. I think they're already becoming attached to each other," Andi said with a warm smile at the thought.

"Harry was by to see you?" Hermione asked, looking up from the giggling baby quickly. Though the witch was surprised by this fact she realized that she really shouldn't have been. Family had always meant a great deal to Harry. _Especially after he'd lost all of his_, she thought sadly. "When was he there? Was he well?" the worried witch asked.

"He spent most of the day with us on Tuesday," Andi told her, "and then came back for a few hours Thursday evening for dinner. I got the impression that he was very busy as he seemed to have a great deal on his mind. Still, he stayed till he had put Teddy to sleep and all. He'll make a splendid father someday. Took to changing nappies like a duck to water." The girls couldn't help but chuckle at her words.

Hermione wasn't surprised to hear the last. She knew, from long talks they had while hunting horcruxs, when it was just the two of them in the tent, that Harry wanted a rather large family. The young wizard had confessed that he wanted to be there for his children as his parents couldn't be for him. It had saddened her when he had stated that he doubted their life would be anything but normal being his children. Harry was concerned about the press and the general public and how they might treat his children. She recalled Harry saying that he just wanted to be the best father he could be for them.

"Yes, he will," Ginny agreed as she cooed at the baby in her friends arms. "Harry is so loving and selfless that any child of his is going to feel extremely loved. I don't think there isn't anything he wouldn't do for his family. We just have to make certain that whoever he gets hitched to isn't after him for his fame or wealth," she added. "There are far too many witches like that out there," she stated with a growl of distaste in her tone.

Luna looked up from Teddy and regarded Ginny serenely for a long moment, "I thought you wanted to be the one hitched to Harry?" Luna said to the red-head before she returned to making faces at Teddy, eliciting squeals of laughter from the infant.

"Once," Ginny confessed to those present. "I don't really think that I'm what Harry needs though. I mean I look like his Mum and all! No, he needs someone who sees Harry not as the Vanquisher of Voldemort but as Harry. Someone like you," the witch stated looking towards Hermione. "You've always been able to see past his fame to the real Harry and just be his friend!"

"Someone like me?" Hermione parroted back in disbelief only to see both Ginny and Luna both nod in agreement. "But he's my best friend! I mean sure I love and care about him," Hermione rattled on, her face growing redder with each passing moment. "I think he cares about me too. I mean it's Harry after all. We couldn't…I mean I would never…," her words trailed off as she finally notice all three of them grinning at her.

"We didn't actually say it should be you, Hermione," Ginny stated with a humorous sparkle in her eyes. "Though that would probably work best. Half the school already believes you two spent half the time in that tent snogging," she told her with a giggle.

"We never!" Hermione exclaimed in Harry's defense. "Harry was always a proper gentleman of course. He doesn't think of me that way! I mean he knows I'm a girl and all but-," she faltered, unable to find the right words. "Harry would never do that," she finally settled for. "I mean it's Harry and-,"

"Though that would be rather brilliant actually," Luna chimed in with as if on cue, cutting off the stuttering witch in mid-sentence. "You both already have a great relationship to build from. Daddy always said that if you can marry your best friend then you should. Though I guess if your best friend is another girl that night cause a problem. What if Harry's best friend is Ron?" Luna pondered distractedly. "That might be awkward as well I suppose. Daddy and Mummy were best friends when they got married and they were always happy," she concluded with a shrug as if that answered it all.

"You just need to gather your Gryffindor courage and take the next step, Granger!" Ginny declared almost triumphantly. "If you wait too long some other witch might catch Harry's eye."

"I…I'm certain there are plenty of better witches out there that could catch Harry's fancy," Hermione stammered, feeling the tips of her ears heat into a blush. It was one thing to hope and dream of a day when Harry might feel the same way towards her, but it was rather embarrassing to discuss it so brazenly. _I haven't even told him how I feel yet!_

"Hopefully he'll get the chance to find out now that the war is over with," Andi offered, having watched the exchange with amusement. From speaking with the absent wizard while he was visiting her and Teddy she had quickly learned that the boy cared deeply for the muggle-born witch. Andi could only hope that the two of them figured it out and soon. "I just hope that the media will leave him be long enough to find a good witch to settle down with. That boy deserves a bit of happiness after everything he's been through."

Hermione's breath stuck in her chest and she broke out into a sweat as she suddenly realized something. The young witch most certainly did not want Harry to realize that there were other witches out there. She truly did love him and wanted him to notice her and realize that he could have a happy life with his best friend. _But does he feel the same way for me? I know he does love me and cares for me, but is it in the same manner that I love and care about him?_ The young woman chewed her lip in thought as she pondered that question. _Well, am I a Gryffindor or not? I'll just have to ask him and tell him that in no uncertain terms he does…and can have a life like that with me!_

Molly Weasley stepped through the back door of the Burrow with a host of floating trays, platters, bowls, pitchers and dishes filled with food and drink. As the Weasley Matriarch approached Hermione noticed that she was apparently alone. "Harry hasn't arrived yet?" Hermione anxiously asked, hoping that the missing wizard might be inside.

"I'm sure he'll be along shortly, dear," Molly replied to Hermione as she settled the trailing food items in their places on the long table. "He is the one that asked for all of us to gather here after all. He's a good boy with proper manners so I'm certain he won't keep us waiting," the elder Weasley assured Hermione.

Everyone was standing about, wondering if they should wait for Harry's arrival or start without him when there was the sudden crack of apparition. In the blink of an eye a dozen blue robed Aurors appeared with their wands out as they took up a defensive position. The hard looking men and woman fanned out, making sure that the area was secure before one of them sent off a patronus.

Arthur Weasley moved to speak with the nearest Auror when there was another crack of apparition and a tall dark man dressed in a finely tailored suit appeared in the middle of the protective ring of Aurors. Beside the man, carrying a small parchment sized box was a Gringotts goblin. The elder Weasley stopped in surprise. "Minister Shacklebolt?"

**-oOo-**

Ragnok watched the wizard across the desk from him intently. "This is the last one, Mr. Potter," the goblin stated as he slid a scroll across the desktop to be signed like the several others before it. Gringotts was making a sizable profit from these transactions. Not nearly enough to pay for the repairs the Bank made after their dragon had escaped but close. All in all it was shaping up to be a wonderfully profitable Friday morning the goblin thought.

Harry read it over rather quickly, being certain that if there was anything in there that shouldn't be it would take a better and more trained eye than his to spot it. "Thank you Sir," Harry said as he signed it at the bottom. "You'll see to the delivery of the items in question?"

"Gringotts will see that they are dispensed per your instructions," Ragnok assured him as he accepted the now signed parchment back from the wizard. The goblin signed the document before sliding it back across to the other wizard seated across the desk. "Once you sign this, Minister, it will be an unbreakable agreement between all parties."

Kingsley Shacklebolt reluctantly accepted the parchment. "Harry, are you certain this is what you wish to do?" the Minister for Magic enquired. "There has to be some other way, lad," the former Auror pressed. He had heard the young wizard's decision earlier in the week, after he had received the official documents from the Queen's secretary. It pained him to think that things had come to such an end. He knew the lad hadn't had the best of lives but he felt this was a bit extreme.

Harry gave a slow nod. "Yes, Minister. The Quibbler and the Prophet will both run the story in tomorrow's morning additions by which time I shall be no more." Harry watched as with a resigned sigh the former Auror signed the document and passed it back to the bank manager.

"Very well. Everything is in order it appears. Mr. Potter, when would you like to undergo the procedure?" Ragnok enquired. The goblin had been notified early that morning that everything was ready for the young wizard.

"No time like the present," Harry replied with a forced cheerfulness. Harry rose and extended his hand to Kingsley. "Thank you Sir for all you have done and all you will do. Look after them, Sir. I know this will be difficult for them to understand right away. Hopefully, with enough time, they'll come to realize as I did that it was the only way."

Kingsley accepted the hand and shook it. "I will as much as I can for them, Harry. I'm only sorry that there wasn't more that I could do for you, Harry. We owe you a great debt and it just feels rather shitty for things to end this way."

"Perhaps," Harry agreed with a small crooked smile, "but better this way than the alternative. That's not any type of life I want to lead or have my children involved in. Not now, not ever. I think I have done more than my part, Sir. I have earned this and if I don't take it now I might not ever be able to." Kingsley couldn't argue with that and merely gave a nod as he released the young wizard's hand.

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter," Ragnok said getting up from the desk and walking towards the door. Harry fell into step beside the goblin as they traversed several hallways before climbing into a lift which then descended, taking them deep within the ground. "You will be the first wizard to ever see the ritual chamber, Mr. Potter," the bank manager informed him.

"Not that I'll remember any of it," Harry stated with a slight chuckle. It was strange, but now that the time was at hand he wasn't nervous at all. He had thought he would be. It was a life altering ritual after all. It was as if everything in his life had lead up to this one point. This was his choice and no one else's. _I just want it all over and done with_, he thought as he realized that he was tired, so very tired. It was a tiredness that had seeped down deep into his bones. Shouldering the pain, guilt and shame he felt, was incredibly taxing on his already fragile mental state.

Harry's one regret was Hermione, always Hermione. _I love her_. It was a simple admission but one that encompassed so much more. _I've always loved her. I can't put her through what it would be like being married to me. What if we had children? I can only imagine what the press and the public would put them through_, he thought recalling how his first visit to the Leaky Caldron all those years ago had gone. _They'd never get a moments rest._

_Any accomplishments Hermione made people would whisper that they were due to being Mrs. Harry Potter, rather than due to her own brilliance_, he thought as they walked. _If she was hired into the Ministry would she believe it was on her own merit or would she wonder if it was because she's married to me? Merlin help my kids! They'll grow up being constantly compared to me and what I've done. They'll grow up without a moment's peace or privacy. No, I don't want that for them or for 'Mione._

_The war will never end for me_, Harry thought, having come to that conclusion the day after the final battle. He was scared for life by much more than the infamous lightning bold on his forehead. _A part of Voldemort's soul was inside me…was a part of me._ Harry found that thought so revolting that he was certain everyone else would as well were they to know. _Maybe not Hermione_, he tried to tell himself over and over again, though it did little good. Harry didn't think he could handle it if she did find him disgusted and unclean due to that fact.

It wasn't just that fact that Voldemort had been inside him. Harry keenly felt the guilt from all those that had died as well. _I should have gotten to the horcruxs sooner, faster than I did. I should have killed Tom before he could have attacked Hogwarts. Teddy's parents would still be alive as would Collin and Lavender._ Rationally he knew that to be wrong and logically he could tell himself that, however every night the dreams told him otherwise. They showed him all the time he spent doing nothing and then the faces of those who had died would appear and ask him why he hadn't saved them. Many of the faces he didn't even know and felt the guiltier for not knowing them, believing that he should. Harry's heart was finally at peace as he told himself that this would be best for Hermione...best for everyone.

"Unfortunately true, Mr. Potter. I suspect that is one of the reasons it was agreed to assist you in this matter," Ragnok spoke, drawing the young wizard back from his dark thoughts. "The Goblin Council felt that it would be secure as your memories will all be removed and new ones added, not just altered. This way there is no likelihood of you ever recalling it. Once we are finished you won't know what a goblin is other than what one might read in one of those muggle fantasy novels." The goblin knew that the main reason had more to do with covering up the break-in than it did with helping the savior of the Wizarding world.

It was a surprisingly short walk from the lift to the ritual chamber. Harry changed out of his wizarding robes and into regular muggle clothing then was directed to lay down upon a slap of stone that much more resembled an alter than a bed. The floor of the room was covered in strange shapes and designs which he had never seen before. Harry could only assume they were the goblin equivalent of runes. "I won't forget all that you've done for me."

Ragnok swiped his hand before the young wizard's eyes, forcing Harry into a deep sleep. "Yes, I am afraid you will," he replied with a sad sigh before turning and leaving the room. Ragnok liked the wizard, which was saying something as goblins only liked their own kind. "There's bound to at least one good one in the lot of them I guess," he mumbled to himself as he climbed back into the lift. Later, after the ritual was completed, the taken memories would be disposed of in accordance with the agreement between Gringotts and the man formerly known as Harry Potter.

Behind him the goblin Rune Mages stepped forward and got to work. Enchantments were cast to seal the room from any stray outside interference. Specially bespelled gems were set to floating about the wizard's head, forming a triangle with one beside each ear and the last at the crown of his head. The three Mages present began to chant softly, their combined voices setting a cadence that rose and fell in a steady manner.

In answer to their words the runes upon the floor began to glow with a soft amber light that illuminated the room. When all the runes were alight the chief Mage extracted a large clear gem from his robes and levitated it till it covered directly above Harry forehead, at the center of the triangle formed by the other three smaller gems.

The large gem began to glow and slowly fill with a milky white substance as every memory of the young man's life was extracted from his mind and absorbed by the gem. After some time when there was nothing left to be removed the gem was withdrawn. The chief mage brought forth a different gem from his robes, this one was already filled with a white milky substance. Once the new gem had been placed over Harry forehead the memories it contained were extracted to be absorbed by the empty canvas of the young man's mind.

A new name, a new identity and a new life was given to the former wizard. A loving childhood, with loving parents and many happy memories were bestowed upon him. His new life had not been all perfect, for who's truly is? His mother had passed away at a young age from cancer and his father had followed just recently from an apparent heart attack. Whatever relatives he might have, he did not know them well because his parents were not close to either of their families. Still, he had grown up as normal as anyone else. It was the life, more or less, that he had always wanted and yet had always been denied. Harry finally had the one thing Albus Dumbledore had always wanted for him but had never been able to give him, a normal childhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I would like to thank everyone who has followed and\or favored this story. It's always nice to know that I'm not sitting here typing for my own benefit. :) I appreciate the reviews that have been left and the kind words they have offered. I look forward to reading your reviews for this chapter as well.

Suggested Reading: Harry's First Detention by kbinnz – A one-shot with a much better Snape for Harry. Be sure to read the much longer sequel (64 chapters) Harry's New Home by kbinnz

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the **Harry Potter** series.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**. . .**

"Arthur, Molly," Kingsley replied in a solemn tone of voice as the Weasley Matriarch came to stand beside her husband. The Minister for Magic gave each of them a tight nod. "Good to see you both again," he offered in greeting.

"We were just about to have a bit to eat if you'd care to join us, Kingsley?" Molly offered even as she began to get the feeling that this was more than just a social call. While she knew that Kingsley was the Minister now, she had called the man by his name for so long that she just couldn't bring herself to change how she addressed him.

"I am sorry, I'm here in the official capacity of Minister for Magic today," Kingsley explained, confirming the witch's fears. "Normally I wouldn't be involved, however given the delicate nature of this matter…," Kingsley's words trailed off for a moment as he didn't know what to say. "This is Ragnok, Gringotts Bank Manager," the tall man explained with a gesture towards the goblin with him. "Arthur, can you please lower the Burrow's wards for a bit. We're expecting someone and it would be difficult for them to get here with the wards in place."

"This is about Harry? Isn't it!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed loudly from where she stood near the tables. The witch carefully passed Teddy back to his grandmother. The child, perhaps picking up on her anxiety, started to cry and fuss. "Has something happened to him?" Hermione enquired, taking several steps towards them before she paused, eyeing the Aurors. The young witch began to nervously wring her hands before her as the moments ticked past without an answer from the Minister.

Just when the atmosphere was becoming tense for everyone a line of black cars appeared on the road leading towards the Burrow. Those gathered huddled closer together as they watched the motorcade approach. Arthur Weasley looked at the vehicles longingly and with an envious gleam to his eyes. He had wanted another car but after the events of Ron and Harry's ill-fated trip in the flying Ford Anglia, Molly had put her foot down and not allowed him to have one. _Perhaps one day_, he silently prayed.

Five sedans in total rolled up. In short order the doors to four of them opened and what was clearly a security detailed bailed out and took up defensive positions about the area. Several of the men held wands in their hands while others grasped small firearms. Once they were all in place the rear door of the middle car opened and an elder lady of regal bearing stepped forth. Those gathered, with the exception of the Minister, Aurors and security personnel, dropped to one knee as was traditional when in the presence of royalty. Kingsley quickly gesture with his wand and a comfortable chair appeared.

"Due get up," the Queen directed once she was seated in the conjured seat. "That can't be all that comfortable," she added. "We thank you for the seat," Elizabeth stated with a slight tilting of her head towards Kingsley. "We hope WE are not terribly late? There was a bit of a problem finding the place," the Queen confessed. "Our driver kept getting turned about for some reason. Have you started?" she asked with a look towards Kingsley.

"No Ma`am," the Minister assured the Monarch. "We had but arrived ourselves," the former Auror informed his boss. Kingsley was fairly certain that the Burrow wards were the reason for the Queen's driver getting lost.

"I see. Who might these lovely people be?" the Queen enquired as she turned her gaze to the others gathered presently. It didn't take long for her to see that the group before her was out of sorts, nervous and a bit scared. At a slight gesture the Queen's security details fanned out giving the Queen and her court a bit of privacy.

Arthur hastily stepped forward, a shocked Molly right behind him. "If it pleases your Majesty," he said with a bow. "I am Arthur Weasley. I work at the Ministry with Minister Shacklebolt. This is my wife Molly," he continued with as Molly did a very dignified curtsy.

"You have a lovely house, Mrs. Weasley. Our thanks for hosting us this evening," the Queen offered. "We hope We shall not be too much of a bother." Molly, blushing at the praise and shocked rather speechless for once, could do little more than nod.

Arthur smiled as he knew that his wife would never forget this day. Molly loved anything royal and was an avid fan of the entire royal family, none so much as of the Queen herself though. "This is my eldest son William and his wife Fleur." Bill bowed respectfully and Fleur's curtsied as gracefully as flowing water.

"Ms. Delacour, or should I say Mrs. Weasley now?" said the Queen with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet the Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion for Beauxbatons." Fleur showed that even a Veela could blush beautifully. "Mr. Weasley be certain you do not lose her. Curse breaking is a nasty business," she added, addressing Bill. Stunned like his mother, the eldest Weasley son could only nod as he slipped his wife's hand into his.

"These other lads are Charles, Percy, George and Ronald," Arthur continued with as he pointed to each. "The young lady there is our daughter, Ginevra."

"You have a fine family in deed," the Queen said to Molly and Arthur as the children bowed rather awkwardly, having never really done that sort of thing before.

"Here we have Andromeda Tonks and her grandson, Teddy Lupin," Arthur said as he motioned to the witch in question.

"It saddened Us to hear of your families loss," the Queen spoke to Andi. "To lose ones parents so young is never a good thing," the Queen said sadly as she gazed at the small babe in Andi's arm. "We owe your family a debt of much more than gratitude. If there is anything We can do please do let Us know."

"Thank you Ma`am," Andi replied with a perfect curtsy of her own. It wouldn't do for a daughter of the Black family to be anything other than proper.

Arthur motioned to the final group. "These are our dear friends, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. They are all guests of ours this evening."

"I have it on very good authority from a young gentleman friend of yours that We owe you all a debt of gratitude as well. The Realm is in your debt for your service to Country and Crown," the Queen told them as she looked to them each till her eyes fell on Hermione whom she gave a long appraising look before turning back to address Arthur and Molly. "Your great loss has only just recently been brought to Our attention, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. We share in your sorrow. Would that no parent should feel your loss, even if it were given in the defense of the Realm," the Queen said, once more addressing Arthur.

"You are most kind, your Majesty," Arthur replied, woefully uncertain as just what to say. To those gathered it still seemed unreal that the Queen was actually sitting in a conjured chair in their garden as if she did this sort of thing every day.

"Perhaps if we were to proceed?" Elizabeth stated as she turned to look towards Kingsley and the goblin beside him. If she had never seen a goblin before one could not tell as she gave no indication of being shocked or put off at the appearance of the creature. "I believe there is a certain procedure which must be adhered to?"

"If I may, Your Majesty" Ragnok requested. After a nod of approval the goblin waved his hand and a table appeared with enough chairs before it to seat everyone. "If you will be so kind as to take a seat," he instructed as he seated himself in the single chair on that side of the table, setting the box he had been carrying before him. "Before we begin I have been instructed by Mr. Potter to read a letter he has composed that will be released tomorrow morning in the Daily Prophet as well as the Quibbler." Without further delay Ragnok opened the box and extracted a scroll and began to read.

_The deed is done. Voldemort is dead by my hand._

_It is no small matter to take a man's life, even one perhaps as deserving of it as he was. Sadly this is not the first time I've had to end a life. No, that was when I was eleven years old. This is something that most of you will thankfully never know, seeing another human being die by your hand. Your hands will always remain pristinely clean of blood because you, like so many others, decided to do nothing. To turn a blind eye to what was happening. Rather you would place the burden on a small child as if he owed you some debt which could only be paid by saving you from your own cowardice._

_It mattered not that his parents had sacrificed themselves already to save him and through him, all of you. As if that were not payment enough, years later you expected him to once again come to your rescue. Time and time again he prevailed against Voldemort only to be ridiculed and belittled by you, the very people he saved. He was called nutter, spoiled, attention seeker only till such time as he was needed once again to make good upon the debt you felt owed you. Then he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, the shield which you could hide behind rather than stand up and fight for what was yours. You did what was easy, rather than what was right._

_Fight I did. You don't know what it's like to hear your mother's screams as she begs for your life knowing that hers is already forfeited. You'll never have to watch as the last of your family is killed before your eyes trying to save you. You'll never have to witness your friends being tortured and murdered simply because they chose to stand beside you. You'll never have to stand alone in the middle of a cold desolate forest knowing you're about to die with no one there who cares for you to witness your final moments. I know so many things you will never know. Because it was the only way to beat Voldemort I stood there, not knowing if I would survive or not, and watched as the killing curse flew at me. All the while praying that I wouldn't survive, that this time my luck wouldn't hold. All so that it would just finally be over with._

_But it's not over with. It will never be over with will it? Not matter how many of my loved ones die, friends are killed or sacrifices are made, it will never be over for me. I foolishly thought that with the Dark Lords defeat I would be free to live a normal life. A life like everyone else. But I can't. You who have done nothing will want to hold me up for all the world to see. A gilded bird in a gilded cage more securely shackled than any prophecy ever could make me. I, now more so than ever, will never be able to escape the demands you will continue to place upon me._

_I tell you here and now, no more! I am not yours. I am not some object which you own or can claim rights to. I will not be your prized trophy to be shown off to the rest of the Wizarding world. I will no longer be the one forced to do the very things you will not do for yourselves. My debt, whatever it may have been, has been paid in full tenfold. If anything, it is now you which are in my debt. Your families which live because mine died. Your friends which you spend time with because mine are no more. All you who did nothing are now truly and rightfully indebted to me._

_Unlike you I will not make you lose all that is dear to you. I shall not ask of you that you shed blood, fight the unimaginable or live a life of servitude. I will not belittle you, slander your word or think ill of you. I simply ask that you continue to do nothing. Do not speak to me. Do not seek me out. Do nothing more than you have done for my entire life. I know you will not stand up and fight for your freedom, so do the easy thing instead…forget that I ever existed._

_I am the only child of James and Lily Potter. By the time you read this, I, Harry James Potter shall be no more and the Potter line will have ceased to exist. I thought that fact would upset me more than it does. Sadly it no longer matters. When I first came to the Wizarding world and started at Hogwarts I'm certain it would have, but not now. Not anymore. Now, at the end of it all, I am just glad to be done with everything._

_A wise wizard once said 'The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good witches and wizards to do nothing'. I hope you will remember those words for the next time a Dark Lord rises. No matter how strong he or she might be they are but one person. They are nothing when compared to every witch and wizard joined resolutely to stand against them. You may think that one wand cannot make the difference yet was that not exactly what you expected of me? Did not my one wand in fact make all the difference? So to can yours!_

_There is not just safety in numbers, there is strength as well. A strength that no Dark Lord could ever hope to surpass. Voldemort had a few hundred followers. Britain has several thousand witches and wizards. Do the math. Evil will only win if you let it. I will not be there next time to save you. You will have to save yourselves._

_By my hand,  
>Harry James Potter<em>

Before those assembled could recover from what he had read, Ragnok continued. "I will read now the last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter, last of the Noble Potter line." Several of those gathered gasped in disbelief at what they had heard. This was not what they had expected when they had been invited to the gathering. Many an eye sprung a leak as tears were shed as the stunned onlookers listened to the final wishes of their dear friend.

"_To my good friend, Neville Longbottom, who has always been there when I needed him most. I happen to chance upon several books within the Black family library that dealt specifically with mind magics. Do not give up hope, Neville. Muggles believe that even when a person is within a coma they can still hear what is happening around them. I do not know if these will help your folks but I hope they do. I know what it is like to miss ones parents and I don't want your life to always be like that. Hopefully these will help. You're a true Gryffindor and a stalwart friend!"_

The goblin reached within the box on the table and pulled forth four tomes that were tied together with twine. With a gesture he motioned Neville forward and after the wizard had signed for them he handed them over. Neville regarded the books reverently as he returned to his seat.

"_To my dear friend, Luna Lovegood. I was very fortunate when the Nargals led you into my life. You most of all understand how it feels to be different, forever on the outside being looked at by others. You deal with it so much better than I do, Luna. Please don't ever change. You are a dear, dear friend who I will sorely miss and no, that is not the wrackspurts talking. I happen to discover a very old tome in Regulus' room that was written by Sirius' several times removed great uncle who was a bit of an explorer. There were several entries made concerning a unique creature that he had discovered in upper Mongolia. The distinguishing characteristic of the animal was that it had a crumpled horn. I hope his notes and maps help you in finding what you've been looking for."_

Luna skipped up to the table and quickly scooped up the tome, after signing for it, before skipping back to her seat with it clutch protectively to her chest. The young witch was already laying the ground work for a trip to Mongolia with her father. The petite witch was happy for her missing friend as she knew that he was finally going to have the life he had always wanted. If there was any sadness it was only that she knew that she would not be a part of Harry's new life. She would miss him as he had been one of her truest and dearest friends.

"_To Ginevra Weasley, who has at times been like a little sister to me and has had my back on more than one occasion. Ginny you truly are a remarkable person and some bloke, assuming he can survive your brothers, is going to be very fortunate to be yours one day. I hope you won't mind if I give you a hand-me down. I know you will take good care of it. I leave you my treasured Firebolt. Make certain to win the House Cup for us before you turn pro!"_

"Please step forth and sign for the item, Ms. Weasley," Ragnok instructed the emotional witch. Once that was done he pulled the shrunken broom from the box and handed it to her. As soon as she touched it the broom expanded to its full size. The young crying witch held the broom lovingly to her chest as she returned to her seat.

"_To George Weasley who has always been the older, if slightly insane, brother. Okay, largely insane! I had intended to give this to Fred and you when I first found it. I am certain that the previous owners of it would be honored to know that it was in your possession for reasons which will become clearer when you read it. I know you will put it to good use."_

George, looking more than slightly confused, approached the table and signed for the item which turned out to be a thin journal without title or ornamentation. The lanky wizard tried to open the front cover only to find that it wouldn't budge. "He's having a go at me, he is!" George exclaimed after trying unsuccessfully to open the book several times. The wizard returned to his seat when he suddenly had a thought. Taking out his wand he tapped the front cover and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". The book opened and upon the front page was written in bold letters, '_The Marauder's Manual_'. George quickly closed the book and hugged it, knowing that Fred would have likely fainted right about now were he there.

"_To Arthur and Molly Weasley. You took me into your home when I had none of my own. Through you and the other Weasley's I was able to finally see just how a family should be. Sure it is often chaotic, noisy and messy, with a smattering of tempers that one would expect from so many under one roof. But all of that does very little to hide the depth of love you all hold for each other. Not only did you show me what a real family is but you invited me in to be a member of it. I can't even begin to tell you just how much that meant to me. You are as much my parents as my own are. It is the responsibility of the children, once grown, to take care of their parents. I hope you will accept this as such for I will not be there when you are aged. I leave to you the sum of 350,000 galleons so that you may find comfort in your declining years."_

Arthur handed the sobbing Molly to his son Bill so that he could approach the table and sign the required paperwork after wiping several tears from his own cheeks. The wizard didn't want to accept the galleons but he felt to do so would be a dishonor to the boy they were from. As proud as he was, he just couldn't do that to Harry whom he still thought of as his own son.

"_To Edward Remus Lupin, my godson. Teddy, it greaves me that I will not be there to witness you grow into the wonderful man I am certain you will become. With parents such as Moony and Tonks you couldn't be anything other than wonderful. I'm certain Andi will see to that as well. Try not to give her or your godmother too much grief, but do try and have some fun in your life. Remember that your father was a Marauder and your godfather was the son of one just as you are. I leave it to you to carry on the Marauder name!"_

"_Andi, I wish I had been able to spend more time with you, cousin. In the short time that I did have to come to know you, I am certain you'll be a wonderful mum for Teddy. I have setup a trust vault for Teddy that will cover all of his Hogwarts expenses as well as many others as he grows. The vault is in your care till such time as Teddy reaches maturity. If I cannot be there for him I can at least see that he lacks for nothing."_

Andi approached the table and after signing the bit of parchment accepted the vault key from the goblin. The crying witch made her way back to her seat a bit unsteadily. In the short time she had known Harry she had come to think rather highly of him. She, like few others, didn't see him as The-Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One. She knew him as her cousin, as the friend of Dora and Remus as well as the godfather of Teddy. She knew that was how she would always remember him and how she would tell Teddy about his godfather.

"_To Ronald Bilius Weasley. You are the brother that I never had, mate. You were the first mate I met on the train and we've been friends through thick and thin, crazy flying car rides, escaping from giant spiders, potion laced chocolates, Quidditch, more chess games than I can count. You are a great bloke, truly one of the best. You have everything you need already. Fame, fortune is over rated and has never brought me as much happiness as a single game of chess with you has. Friends, family, those are the true riches of this world. They are the things that matter and are worth fighting for, mate. Thankfully you already have them in spades!_

_I leave a certain scrap of parchment in your care for your seventh year at Hogwarts. Before you say you won't be returning, we both know Hermione will bagger you into going! I'm sure you'll know what to do with it. If not just ask Hermione, the brilliant one of our trio. Please see that it is handed down to Teddy when he is of the right age. As it belonged to his father I think it is only right that he inherit it. Also, as ever bloke needs someplace to relax and play some Quidditch I leave to you Snuffle's island hideaway."_

Ron numbly made his way to the table, wiping the tears from his cheeks as he went and scratched his signature upon the required documents. Ragnok handed over an envelope containing the Marauder's Map as well as a glass snow globe to the wizard. "Mr. Weasley, this is a portkey that will take you to the location mentioned in Mr. Potter's will. Do not lose it as it is currently the only way to get there." Ron simply nodded once before returning to his seat, hastily wiping at his eyes once again.

"_To my very best friend, Hermione Granger. You have always been there for me 'Mione. Without you there I would have died several times over, not to mention have been expelled! You never gave up on me. Never doubted me. Your trust was unwavering. You have always been my rock, my harbor which sheltered me from the storm that has been my life. You, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wish I had been able to tell you just what you mean to me and how much I love you. All my very best memories begin and end with you. You will always be foremost in my heart._

_This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, saying goodbye to you. I know you have big plans ahead of you. You want to change the world and I know you will do it. There is nothing you can't do, I'm living proof of that. If you can keep me alive then changing the world should be child's play for you! The sky truly is the limit, 'Mione. You're the brightest witch of our time. Books and learning, that's what is called for now. Not me. Not here. This world is no longer mine and so I give you all that I have so that you might change the world for the better. Make the difference that I couldn't."_

"Per Mr. Potter's request, and with the assistance of Gringotts, all Black family assets, including all property, currency as well as the hereditary seat upon the Wizengamot have been transferred to you Ms. Granger," Kingsley stated as he motioned for the young witch to step forth. "The Black family name is now yours."

For the first time ever that any of them could recall, Hermione was at a loss for words. In what amounted to a daze, she approached the table and signed where the goblin indicated she should, though she was not truly cognizance of her actions. As the last signature was completed the parchment glowed a deep blue for a moment and suddenly the Black family signet ring appeared upon her finger. Kingsley took the girl by the elbow and guided her over to the Queen where she was instructed to kneel.

Elizabeth stood and held forth a hand into which shimmer into existence a sword. "In accordance with your young man's wishes, By my God given right I name thee Peer of the Realm and grant you all rights and responsibilities forth with for you and your heirs till such time as the Realm deems otherwise or the world does end." The sword rose and tapped first one shoulder than the other before being withdrawn. "Arise Lady Hermione Granger Black, Duchess of Hogsmeade. From this day hence you shall sit upon the Queen's Council and advise Us concerning matters of the Realm and that of Our magical subjects. You will act as Our voice within the magical portion of The Realm and have the power to enact change as We and the Realm see it is needed."

The sudden realization of what was happening seemed to finally sink in as the newly anointed Duchess slowly got to her feet. Hermione's head moved side to side as she tried to deny the most recent events. _Harry can't be gone_, her mind screamed. "No. This isn't right," she mumbled aloud.

"And what, pray tell Us, is not right about it, child?" the Queen enquired knowingly. Through her discussion with Harry she had come to the realization that the young man was hopelessly besotted with the witch who currently stood before her. Even never having met the girl, Elizabeth knew from Harry that she would be a changing force within the magical world. Elizabeth could only hope that the girl loved Harry as well or all would be truly lost.

"This. All of this!" Hermione replied in a raised voice. "None of this matters without Harry! What good is changing the world if he isn't there to see it…to share it with me?"

"The young man of which you speak does no longer exist. He did impart to Us his desire to sever himself from your world," the Queen replied. "Harry Potter good and truly is no more."

"Harry is not dead!" Hermione snapped angrily, not giving one wit that it was the Queen she was addressing. "I just need to find him and talk some sense into his head. He'll listen to me. He always listens to me," she said in a tear filled tone. I…I just have to find him. He can't be gone. He can't leave. Not just when I realized…that…I haven't even told him that I love him yet!"

"Child, you have been given the means by which to change your world. That young man has sacrificed everything for your world and for you to have a chance to accomplish your dreams. All he asked in return was for you to make a difference. To make it better than it is," Elizabeth told the young witch. "What will you do given this opportunity?"

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, lost in thought. Her first impulse was to go find the boy and drag him back kicking and screaming. _But is that what is best for him_, she asked herself. Harry's letter had been right in many ways, particularly in the fact that the Wizarding world would never let him be, just Harry. _To them he will always be the next Albus Dumbledore or Merlin. I know that is not the life Harry wants to have._

The young witch also realized that with her newly granted title and seat upon the Wizengamot she would really have a chance to make serious reform within the Wizarding world. _I would be the only member within the Wizengamot of Peerage and with the ability to speak on the Queen's behalf._ That alone she knew would give her considerable leverage to effect change where it was sorely needed. Lives could be saved and made infinitely better were she to do as Harry asked.

"I…I don't know," she finally replied. Inside her chest her heart hurt and ached for the man she loved, for her Harry. There was little doubt in her mind that she loved Harry and that she was _in love_ with the missing wizard. As much as she had been there for him, he had been there for her. Time and time again they had each risked their lives for the other. They shared a connection with each other that she had never felt before and doubted she would ever feel with anyone else, ever.

The Queen, seeing the despair and heartache on Hermione's face offered her some words of wisdom. "Child, if life has shown me one thing it is that the males of our species seldom know what they truly want. Thankfully, they have us here to make sure they know what they really need out of life."

Hermione looked up with large hopeful eyes, "Do you know where he is? Please tell me if you do!"

"We were not told where his travels would lead him," the Queen replied. "Mr. Potter spoke very highly of you. I believe 'she's what's kept me alive all these years' was the term he used. Not who, but what," Elizabeth emphasized. "We couldn't help but notice the deep love he held for you, child. It was so very evident when your name left his lips. He said that you are the brightest witch of this age. We would think that given that and the resources which are at your disposal, you should be able to locate him. In the meantime might We suggest that you also work upon the changes that apparently you and he feel are needed."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Hermione replied with a determined set to her features as she turned to head towards the Burrow and the floo located there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Much thanks for those of you who have read up to this point. Perhaps you could be enticed into leaving a wee bit of a review? I'll be on travel for the next two weeks but I should be able to post the next chapter still as long as I get it uploaded before I leave. Much thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!

Suggested Reading: **Hermione Granger is Stupid** By: Ruinus – Yes, even the brightest witch of the age can be dumb at times. Thankfully Lavender Brown is there to set her straight! An enjoyable Harmony story.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the **Harry Potter** series.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Publishing early just cause I can! ;) ~EJ

**Chapter 5**  
><strong>. . .<strong>

'It won't do you any good, Your Grace," Ragnok said, stopping the witch in her tracks. "Mr. Potter's wishes were very specific and we at Gringotts carried them out as perfectly as possible. We pride ourselves on meeting as well as exceeding our customer's demands."

Hermione turned on the goblin with an angry glare. "What have you done with my Harry?" she demanded. Most of those watching couldn't help but to smile a bit at the term _My Harry_ the witch let slip. Not because it wasn't true but rather because it was the first time Hermione had openly admitted what they themselves had known for a long while. Harry was as much hers as she was his, a fact everyone but the two of them seemed to know.

"Nothing more than what he requested, Your Grace," Ragnok replied, unruffled by the girl's apparent anger. Goblins had long ago become accustom to angry wizards and witches, they had to as the wand users always seemed to be upset with them for one reason or another. _It is not our fault that they cannot manage their galleons or there time_, he thought to himself. It was after all the goblin way to glean as much profit for one's self as possible. _Something they never seem to understand_.

"And what might those wishes have been, Sir?" the Queen enquired, giving the irate witch before her a chance to gather herself. As a Queen she would of course support her newly made Duchess, but as a woman she also understood Hermione's desire to find and protect the man she loved. _I would do no less if it were my Philip!_

"My apologies, Your Majesty, however Gringotts is sworn to maintain the confidentiality of our clients," the Bank Manager replied. "It is a part of our reputation as the world's Wizarding Bank. If we were to suddenly divulge our client's information then we would lose our credibility in the eyes of our patrons. The financial fallout would be devastating to us as well as the financial world, magical and muggle alike. Before you know it the Gnomes of Zurich have all your gold and are giving it away to the Leprechauns," he stated with a distasteful shudder.

Hermione's mind raced trying to find a way to get the information as to what had happened to Harry. _If I can find out what was done to Harry maybe I can figure out a way to undo it._ _Harry! That's it!_ "You yourself proclaimed that Harry Potter no longer exists. If such is the case then how can he be a client with you? If he is no longer a client of Gringotts then you can tell us, can you not?"

"He thought this might come up. Mr. Potter was very adamant about placing several specific clauses in the contract. There is a time clause on the agreement will remain regardless of either or both party's deaths," Ragnok informed her of. "Gringotts is not allowed to reveal the contents of the contract until the specified time has expired."

"How much time?" Hermione asked, hoping that the missing wizard hadn't been as thorough as possible when negotiating the terms of the agreement.

"200 years," Ragnok replied. The goblin could see the wheels spinning in the young woman's head as she tried to find a loop-hole in the contract. _Try all you want Duchess, Gringotts doesn't make mistakes…unless they are in our favor_, he thought smugly.

"Was what happened to Harry in the contract?" the Duchess pressed, having suspected something of that nature. "Did the contract specifically state what the procedure would do to him?"

Ragnok opened his mouth to answer but then paused as he thought about her question. "Not the procedure specifically," he was finally forced to admit. "Only the name of it was stated."

"So you are legally bound not to tell us the name of the procedure but there is nothing preventing you from informing us what exactly the procedure did to Harry!" Hermione exclaimed victoriously, only to see the goblin nod in agreement. "Then tell us of the procedure that was done to Harry," Hermione said. "We needn't know the name of the procedure, just what harm it did to him."

"I do not understand everything the procedure does," Ragnok answered. "Only a Rune Mage could explain it fully."

"Then perhaps you should bring one here," the Queen interjected into the conversation. It was apparent to her that the goblin was trying everything it could not to divulge any information that it didn't have to. _They appear to be as tight-fisted with their information as I was told they were with their gold_, she surmised. She had previously instructed Kingsley to give her a full report on what to expect today, who would be there as well as their backgrounds so that she would know what she was walking into.

"They are forbidden to leave their sanctuary, Your Majesty," the goblin explained. "Their charge is one of the most sacred within the Goblin Nation."

"Then take me to them and I will ask them directly," Hermione ordered, growing more frustrated by the moment.

"That too is not allowed, Your Grace. Non-goblins are not allowed into the Ritual Chamber," Ragnok replied.

"But Harry was allowed in there," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but as he has no memory of that or what he saw, it is rather a moot point, Your Grace. Surely you can understand that?" Ragnok asked.

"So then what did the procedure do to Harry? Were his memories altered in some manner?" the determine witch pried. "Tell us what you can of it."

"The ritual does not alter the memories of the subject, it removes them completely. Once every memory is removed, new ones are put back in," the Bank Manager explained. "Before you ask, I do not know what the new memories are but they would cover his entire life. He will know none of you, remember none of you or any of this," he added with a gesture to encompass everything around them. "His memories will be of another life, another family and other friends. Seven different Rune Mages were used to create his new memories, so there is only one person who will know the entire story of his life now."

"Harry," Hermione stated only to see the goblin nod that she was correct. The heartbroken witch turned and hastened towards the burrow.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after her.

"I have to try!" Hermione tossed back over her shoulder just before she entered the Burrow. Racing to the kitchen she grasped a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the flames. "#12 Grimmauld Place," she spoke clearly before stepping into the green flames and being whisked away.

Hermione stumbled from the hearth and automatically reached out for the kitchen table to steady herself. Her hand grasped nothing but air as the room was completely empty. Unable to stop herself she fell to the floor rather ungracefully. "Where's the table?" she mumbled to herself as she got to her knees.

"Oh dear that must have smarted," a woman's voice said from the kitchen doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Is Harry here?" Hermione asked as she struggled to her feet.

"Harry? Oh my no, though I wish he were," the lady replied with a giggle. "If he was here then I could get so much more for this property. He sold this place to the goblins who asked me to find a buyer for it. Angela Willard," she introduce herself as. "Just the fact that Harry Potter lived here will drive the price up a great deal though," the realtor confessed, looking forward to her cut of the final selling price. "The showing isn't till tomorrow morning. I'd be happy to give you a tour now though if you'd like?" The sudden crack of Hermione's disapparition left her slightly confused. "Oh well, hopefully she'll be back tomorrow."

Hermione traveled to several places including Godric's Hallow, the Shrieking Shack, the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts and even #4 Privet Drive. Her search took her any place she could think of, including several they had visited while hunting horcruxs, all to no avail. It was a very weary and discouraged witch that finally returned late that night to the Burrow.

Hermione jumped when she heard a voice ask, "No luck finding him?"

It took a moment for her to realize that it was Ron who was sitting on the back stairs of the Burrow apparently waiting for her return. Seeing the witch shake her head he shifted over and made room for her on the step. The discouraged and weary witch took the offered seat and rested her head against her friend's shoulder. "I've lost him, Ron," she said in a tear filled voice.

Ron slipped his arm around Hermione's shoulders as the witch cried, giving her what comfort he could. "Don't worry, we'll find him," he told her.

**-oOo-**

Four Years Later…

Hermione Granger Black, Duchess of Hogsmeade sighed and set the parchment she had been reading down on the cluttered desk before her. The young woman, undoubtedly the most famous and influential witch since Morgan le Fay, had never realized what she had been signing on for when she had accepted her titles.

The title '_Duchess of Hogsmeade_' had been a little misleading apparently. The new Duchess was actually responsible for a great deal more than just the sleepy hamlet of her title. The environs of her Duchy included the Black forest, Hogsmeade as well as Hogwarts. There were also a number of non-magical towns and cities within the county of Banffshire, where the castle, town and forest resided. The Peerage granted by the Queen extended into the non-magical world as well as the magical.

At the start of it all the Ministry was thrown into disarray, still reeling from the war. Large portions of the Ministry workforce had either been imprisoned or killed by the Death Eaters when Voldemort had seized control. When the Dark Lord had finally been beaten, many of those remaining at the Ministry had fled for fear of being prosecuted as sympathizers or supporters of Voldemort. There just weren't enough bodies left to run the current government.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named interim Minister, at least until the Queen has declared him the actual Minister that is. Under the advice of Hermione and the Queen, Kingsley had declared martial law and suspended the Wizengamot. Veritaserum was given to every remaining Ministry employee to determine where their loyalties lay. The results of which were even more employees being let go when they confessed to aiding Voldemort or having a bigoted belief in pureblood supremacy. Over the course of the next six months Shacklebolt, Hermione and the Queen had hammered out a new governing body which more resembled the one in use by the non-magicals.

The Minister for Magic would hence forth be appointed by the Crown, much as it currently appointed the muggle Prime Minister. The Minister for Magic then had the ability to appoint ministers for the various department heads such as for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Magical Transportation, Muggle Relations though that was renamed to Non-magical Relations. These department heads became the Minister's Council and were there to advise and assist the Minister.

A legislative government was created and given the name of The House of Magus. Witches and wizards were then elected by the people to serve a term of no greater than ten consecutive years. Elections were held every five years. After the ten years they must step down, though they would be allowed to run again when next the opportunity arose. The Minister and his Council were held accountable to The House of Magus of which they were a contributing part. Bills would be presented and debated before the entire house before being submitted to the Minister for approval.

The Crown preserved its Executive Authority as well as the rights of Royal Prerogative. Ultimately the Crown spoke for the Realm and hence had the final say in any matter. Hermione, as the designated representatives of the Crown, was heavily involved in all matters of the creation of the new government as well as the day to day running of it. The young Duchess days were long and grueling, often starting as early as six o'clock in the morning and not ending till the stroke of midnight, if then.

Nearly another six months had passed to get the new government up and running as well as ironing out several major problems that had arisen. It hadn't taken the overly bright witch long to realize just how uneducated the Wizarding world of Britain actually was in comparison to the non-magical world. The Bill before her on the desk was the painful and exhausting accumulation of the past three years of her life. It called for an entire overhaul of the current educational system within magical Britain.

All magical students would begin their education together at the age of five. As the child grew so to would the number of classes and subjects they were taught. In this manner it was hoped that everyone would have the same education up to and including their A-levels. Hermione's goal was to make it so that magicals could attend non-magical universities were they inclined to do so. She had been appalled at just how much additional schooling was required to enter Universities by non-magical that left the Wizarding world to make their way in the regular world.

Non-magical parents would be contacted as soon as their magical child was born. It had been a huge shock to the Grangers to find out that their daughter was a witch and had been for the previous eleven years. The parents of first generation witches and wizards would be given access to the Wizarding world that their child would be a part of. They would also be given classes that explained the magical world as well as its customs and traditions. A witch or wizard would be assigned to them as a liaison to answer any question they may have and assist them to adjusting to life with a magical child. It was again hoped that education would prevent them from fearing that which they didn't know or understand.

Hermione felt that as a child she had spent far too much time separated from her parents. This had only served to drive a wedge between them. Her Mum and Dad knew only what the young witch had told them about the magical world she had become a part of. It was hard for them to embrace their daughter's future when they knew next to nothing about it. Educate the parents first then educate the children was her goal. Likewise the magical parents were given an opportunity to learn about the non-magical world if they were inclined to do so.

The educational reform was a long term goal, one Hermione knew wouldn't pay off dividends till the first class that started at age five actually graduated from their seventh year at Hogwarts and became contributing members of society. That group of people would be far more educated than their parents were or any group before them. Tomorrow Hermione was to present the reform bill to the Queen for approval though that was nothing more than a formality. The Minister and his cabinet had already approved it as had she which was why she knew the Queen would as well when the time came.

"Working hard I see, Your Grace," drawled an aristocratic voice from her doorway.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose right between her eyes and rubbed gently. It was already very late at night and the last thing she wanted to do was deal with this annoyance. _I knew I should have taken it home to read rather than stay here longer_, she bemoaned silently. Due to the demand on her time, Hermione had reluctantly accepted an office at the Ministry even though she held no title other than being the representative of the Queen and a member of The House of Magus. "Someone has to, Mr. Malfoy," she finally replied after pausing for a few moments just to irritate the man.

"You do know you work too hard, Granger?" Draco rhetorically asked as he leaned in the doorframe to her office. "There is more to life than this office you know." They were not idle words as the witch seated behind the desk did in fact work just as hard, if not more so, than anyone else at the Ministry.

Hermione sighed knowing he was right and hating the fact that she had to agree with him. "A bit more to do here than what you have as Minister of Foreign Liaisons I suspect," she replied removing her hand from her eyes and turning her head to regard him.

"I have no doubt, Your Grace," Draco replied with a grin, "but I am better at delegating the work instead of trying to do it all as you seem to try. You should try it some time," he suggested.

Hermione knew that he didn't delegate the work at all. His being here at this late hour told her a different story. The man before her wasn't the Slytherin boy she knew from school. Directly after the war things had not gone well for the Malfoy family. The only reason Malfoy senior had not found himself in Azkaban was because Harry had not gone after him. The Ministry had decided that if the Chosen One could forgive them that it could as well, though that didn't mean that they trusted them either.

Draco had attended his final year at Hogwarts, though from what she had heard he had been little more than an outcast in his own House while there. It had really been no surprise when the young Malfoy scion had begun to work in politics. Many assumed he was trying to follow in his father's footsteps, though Malfoy Senior had retired from the public eye by that time. What had truly surprise Hermione, and many others, was Draco's outspokenness in full support of the changes the Ministry and she were trying to make. "You've changed, Malfoy. You're not the spoiled little brat you were in school."

Draco chuckled though there was little humor in it. "Potter didn't leave me much choice in the matter. It was either change or die like the other Death Eaters who supported Voldemort." The young man shifted a bit uncomfortably recalling his previous attitude and misguided beliefs. "I still owe him for that actually. If not for him I probably wouldn't be standing here now."

"I'm sure that's part of it. Harry can have the effect on people at times," Hermione replied with a sad frown at the thought of her missing friend. She had spent a considerable part of the Black family fortune, as well as her own personal time trying to find him, with no luck as yet. That didn't stop her from trying though. Private investigators, both magical and mundane, were hired in many different countries and paid handsomely for any possible lead into the whereabouts of the missing wizard.

Draco sighed, realizing that perhaps a bit more was called for. "My father showed me what following the old ways gets you. He bowed and scraped to a half-blood wizard who would have sacrificed him and his entire family, myself included, without a moment's hesitation. That type of loyalty is just bent around the bend and then some."

"It showed me that I did not want to be just like my father. I want to be my own man and not someone else's. The time working with you and Minister Shacklebolt has opened my eyes. There is a whole wide world out there of which we're just a small part of. I may not like everything about the muggles but I should learn as much as I can about them. Apparently they are a great deal smarter than us in many areas."

"They have the same flaws and fallacies that we do. The only difference is that we have magic so our mistakes are made that much larger," Hermione replied. "My father once told me that a man makes his own way in the world. I'm glad to see that you're doing that."

Draco smirked, "Scarhead told me the same thing once," he confessed. "Of course that was right after he accused me of being a boy playing at being a man. As I recall is was directly after he and Weasley pulled my arse from the fiendfyre in the Room of Requirements." There were times he still had nightmares about that incident.

"I guess Harry truly understood that then," Hermione said, implying that he had in fact made his own way in the world when he left the Wizarding world behind. "Better than most apparently," she added sadly. There wasn't day that went by that she didn't miss his presence in her life.

"Still no sign of him?" Draco enquired in a gentle tone. He, like everyone else, had read Harry's final letter which was published in the Daily Prophet. For a while there had been a mad rush to race out and find the missing hero. There were sightings reported of him daily for several months. As time went by the sightings became fewer and fewer. A year after his disappearance hardly anyone concerned themselves with the hunt. With all that was going on in the ministry and the changing government people could care less about the missing boy who had saved them all through his actions and sacrifice. True to form, the Wizarding world did just what Harry had asked them to do, nothing.

The tired witch could do little more than shake her head. She tried not to think about it for the most part. She had taken Harry's request to heart and had dived into making the Wizarding world a better place just like he had asked of her. Due to this she had mostly had to leave the searching to those she could hire to do so. Fliers had been handed out to the populace, both magical and non-magical. She had even offered a substantial reward but as yet no one had stepped forth to claim it. After two years no one but she and a hand full of Harry's closest friends even cared any more. "Not from lack of trying," she said with a weary sigh.

Draco cocked his head to the side slightly as he stared at the woman before him. "When was the last time you went out and had some fun, Granger? You do recall what that is, don't you?" he added with a smirk that was reminiscent of his old self.

Hermione snorted humorously, "As if I have the time for that," she replied. _Fun is not a luxury I can afford right now_, she told herself.

Draco nodded, having suspected as much. "All work and no play makes for a-"

"Dull witch?" Hermione interjected.

"I was going to say spinster, but I guess that works as well," he replied with another smirk. "You should go check this place out," he stated as he tossed her something. "I highly recommend it."

Hermione caught the small item and looked at it before looking back up at the fool standing in her office doorway who was smiling smugly at her. "And just what am I supposed to do here?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Just, oh, I don't know," Draco replied offhandedly still smiling as he spun about and walked out of her office, "have a look around," he called back over his shoulder.

The Duchess of Hogsmeade flipped the book of matches over in her hand and read the cover aloud, "Pints and Pins," it said. "I don't even know how to bowl!"

**-oOo-**

"This is stupid!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her quill down on the desk in frustration. She had found it difficult to sleep when she had arrived home last night. She was certain it was due to speaking about Harry with Malfoy. Every time there was mention of the missing wizard her heart hurt and she had difficulties falling asleep. It wasn't the lack of sleep that was bothering her though, but rather a piece of folded cardboard with matches inside that currently resided on the corner of her desk.

The young witch had a strange dream last night once she did manage to finally fall asleep. In the dream she had been bowling, which wasn't all that strange except for the fact that she had never been before. The thing she recalled most about the dream after waking was that every bowling pin had sported a pair of emerald colored eyes situated on the top round portion of the pin. A sharp knocking on her door was a thankful distraction from her thoughts. "Enter," she called out.

Kingsley Shacklebolt's head popped in after the door had opened a bit. "So, how'd it go?" the Minister for Magic enquired expectantly. He actually had little doubt that it went well, however he had learned early on not to take anything for granted when dealing with royalty.

Hermione waved the older man in with a large grin. "Just as we thought, she signed it and gave it her royal approval," she informed him as she withdrew the now legal school reform document from her desk drawer. "We have a few months to get everything ready but I think we should start contacting new parents after the first of the year. After that we can start reaching out the parents whose children have not yet started school."

Kingsley crossed from the door to the large desk and accepted the document, glancing it over to make certain it was indeed signed and sealed as she had said. The one piece of parchment represented three very long years of work from the both of them. "I still can't believe that The House actually approved it."

Hermione was just as surprised as the Minister had been that The House of Magus had ratified the bill with only minor changes. Granted this had been the seventh rendition of the original bill. "Maybe they finally realized that these changes would be for the betterment of all."

"Which is exactly why I was surprised they agreed," the Minister quipped back quickly. "Those old codgers are used to thinking only of themselves and the number of galleons they have in their vaults. They could care less about the masses!"

Hermione just chuckled. "When it is the masses that determine if you stay in office or not it is in their best interest to take care of them," she said. "They want to make certain that they can stay in office and keep being paid those galleons they are so in need of. People have long memories, Sir," she told him only to frown as she thought of Harry and just how fast he had been forgotten. _Maybe not long enough_, she corrected to herself.

Kingsley heard the note in her voice and took a long hard look at the witch before him. "Are you alright? You don't look to well, Hermione," he said upon noting the darkness around her eyes and the slumped nature of her shoulders. Over the last few years Kingsley had taken it upon himself to be Hermione's father-like older friend and concern himself with her well-being. He, like many others, knew the young witch had a tendency to overwork herself.

"It has been a long three years, Sir," she replied in an attempt to brush aside his concerns. She had wanted to make a difference in the world and she had been given that opportunity in spades, thanks to Harry. The young Duchess was not about to let the opportunity slip through her fingers while she sat idly by. There was still far too much to do for her to sit back and rest now.

"And you've been in the thick of it since the start," Kingsley said with a nod of agreement to her words. "You should take some time off. We can handle things here for a while."

"I've got too much to do. There's the Werewolf registration reform and that equal opportunity bill I'm trying to get voted upon the floor of the House," Hermione protested.

"Nonsense! Take the next few days off. I'll have Alice clear your schedule for you. That's an order!" Kingsley declared seeing the witch about to protest once again. "I'm not about to have Her Majesty mad at me because you worked yourself into the ground, Granger!"

"Fine!" Hermione declared, her shoulders slumping further in defeat. "But just till Monday and then we need to discuss what issues to tackle for the winter session!"

The large man smiled charmingly, the picture of politeness. "Thank you, Your Grace. I am so glad we had this conversation." The Minister turned and made his way back to the door but stopped upon hearing his name called.

"Shack," Hermione called out and then waited till he had looked at her. "Thank you," she offered in a small appreciative voice. She hated to admit it but if he hadn't forced her to take time off now and then she very well would work herself silly. Hermione was touched that he continued to look after her.

"Anytime," he replied with a smile before slipping out and closing the door behind him. _I promised Harry I would look after you and that's one promise I'm going to do everything in my power to keep_, the Minister thought to himself. _Even if you'd prefer I didn't_, he added with a small grin.

Hermione's eyes fell to her desk and alighted upon the book of matches sitting in the corner. "Pints and Pins, huh?" she mused before standing and reaching for the item to get the address.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yes, I am on travel but I uploaded this before I left so I could post it on time. The next chapter may be a tad bit late though, or not. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad there are some that are enjoying the story as I would hate to be the only one.

Suggested Reading: **The Weight of Your Decisions** By: **Jacob Marley** - After a drunken night together, Hermione discovers that she's pregnant with Harry's baby. And that's just the beginning of the ninemonth rollercoaster these two friends are riding

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the **Harry Potter** series.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
><strong>. . .<strong>

Mickey McGillis was a mountain of a man, standing nearly six and a half feet as the yanks measured it. A big barreled chest and wide shoulders hinted at the physic that once was there. Now pushing into his late thirties his hair had thinned almost in direct proportion to the growth of his waist. Married and with three kids at home he couldn't complain about his lot in life. There were three things in life Mickey loved. His family, bowling and drink. In that order, though the latter two items changed position depending on how his game was going. Strangely enough, or not, how good his game went was dependent upon just how much of the last item he had consumed.

_She's a nice pretty bird_, he thought to himself as he approached the bar and glanced about for Davy. _A bit out of place though_, he realized upon seeing her better than average clothing and accessories. Not seeing the lad he reached across the bar and lifted the handset to the intercom. "Oi, Davy! We could use a few pints up here, lad!" the large man's voice boomed out of the overhead speakers.

"Mick?" a confused voice came back over the speakers after a minute or so. "Be there in a tic," it said.

Mickey glanced around, offering a friendly nod to the bird at the end of the bar as he waited for Davy to get there from the back. The young brunette smiled and nodded back before looking away. Mickey grinned when he saw the boy a few minutes later come through the kitchen door behind the bar and walk over.

"You could have filled them yourself, Mick," the lad stated as he began to do just that.

"They taste better when you do it," Mickey replied with a grin. It was a long time running joke between the two of them. "Put it on the tab will ya? I should be getting paid at the end of the week. You know I'm good for it."

Davy smiled, knowing Mickey was just too lazy to fill the mugs himself. "Sure thing, Mick. Besides, I know where you live and all I need do is call Darla and she'll be giving you a proper what for!"

The large man paled at hearing those words. "That ain't even funny, mate! You know Darla wouldn't take kindly to me being here havin a sip or three."

"She's far to fit a woman for the likes of you," Davy said with a teasing grin.

Mickey gave a short bark of a laugh, "Tell me something I don't know! She's the best thing that ever happened to me, she is. Well her and my three little wee bairn that is"

"See that you don't ever forget that. I'd hate to see those three littlins of yours be without a father after Darla got done with you!"

The big burly man just gave a grin and a nod, thinking of his three little kids before titling his head towards the end of the bar and leaning over to whisper in a loud voice, "Tell me that isn't a dishy bird, mate!"

Davy glanced over at the woman who appeared to be intently looking about the place. "Not from around here," he told Mick with an appropriate whisper that didn't carry through the entire place like the large man's had. "Must be lost." Davy had to admit though that the woman was very dishy at that. _If she wasn't so much better than me I'd have half a mind to chat her up_, he thought. It was clear at least to his eyes that the woman was very well to do while he was just a common bloke.

"Probably so," Mickey agreed leaning back up and picking up the tray of drinks. "Thanks, mate! Time to go show Danny how to throw a ruddy ball! The boy is bloody hopeless."

"Oi and tell that fool cousin of yours that the next time he spills a pint I'm going to have his arse in here cleaning the floor and waxing the lanes!" Davy called as the large man walked away. _Well, I'd best see what she needs_, he thought with another glance towards the woman at the end of the bar. Wiping his hands on the faded apron he wore he stepped over to the end of the counter. "What can I get for you, Ma`am?" he asked politely.

**-oOo-**

The establishment wasn't all that difficult to locate. The drive was a bit further than she had expected though. She could have apparated to somewhere near the place but she wanted to drive as it gave her a chance to think and clear her mind. Being an intelligent witch she couldn't just turn her thoughts off. The drive was long enough for her to analyze her thoughts and emotions and logically face them. Only then could she shove them to the back of her mind and not think about them any longer. It was painful not being with the one she loved and last night's conversation with Draco had reminded her just how much she still missed Harry.

Hermione parked her Volvo along the street. The vehicle was bought more for its reliability than anything else, though the fact that it had a high safety rating as well hadn't hurt. Her parents had driven Volvo's when she was younger, which might have also influenced her decision in buying one. Upon entering the business she first noticed the crashing sound of pins falling. There were several dozen lanes with most of them currently being used by groups of people and the occasional single bowler.

Taking a seat at the end of the bar, Hermione looked about, assuming the inside of the place looked about the same as any other bowling alley would. As this was her first time in one she really hadn't expected much. There was the din of some radio station playing over the speakers in the ceiling as well as the steady rumble of conversions all mixed in with the crashing of pins and the low rumble of balls traversing the lanes.

The young witch watched in amusement as a large man approached the bar, giving her the once over. Hermione's amusement increased when the man called over the intercom for another round of beer and was answered by someone she couldn't see. When the patron gave her a friendly nod she smiled and nodded back as it was the polite thing to do. _Why exactly am I here?_ she asked herself as her eyes drifted away from the man at the bar and the young man that came to assist him.

There were a fair number of people present. All but a few of the lanes were taken. For a Wednesday night the place seemed to be busy. There were families and groups of friends all laughing and enjoying life as near as she could tell. _Why did Malfoy say to come here?_ Hermione tried to recall when the last time she had been out to have some fun was and truly couldn't remember. Sure there had been plenty of dinners and dancing due to work and charity events, which she took a very active role in, but that was hardly what she'd call fun as Harry hadn't been there with her.

_Was it the last time I went to a Hogsmeade weekend with Harry and Ron? It couldn't be_, she tried to tell herself. Everything had been so hectic after the war with standing up the new government and all. _There certainly wasn't any time before that_. Suddenly she recalled a dance with Harry when it was just the two of them in the tent. Ron had left them and Harry had been trying so hard to cheer her up. The young wizard had turned up the wireless and taken her hand, forcing her to dance with him.

Hermione recalled that moment so well because for a moment, when they had been laughing at their own foolishness for several minutes, Harry had leaned in. It had been such a simple gesture as she recalled. Harry had halfway closed the distance between the two of them, staring into her eyes with the most intense look she had ever seen. _All I had to do was lean in the rest of the way, meet him halfway and I am certain we would have kissed!_ Instead she had pulled away, perhaps scared or uncertain of the possibilities at the time. Later she would kick herself over and over again for not taking the chance.

Hermione tried to tune out the conversation at the bar but found it rather difficult to do when the large man whispered in a loud tone to the bar keep that he thought she was a _dishy bird_! It was all she could do not to laugh outright. Not because of what he had said but that she just didn't see herself as that. Once again she let her eyes drift over those bowling and she found that a part of her wished for that simple life. _Happiness found in the simple fact of being with the ones you love and those you call friends_, she thought idly as the big man left the bar.

"What can I get for you, Ma`am?" a polite voice enquired from behind the bar.

"What would you su-" she started to say as she looked at the man till her heart suddenly stopped in her chest. The brown mousy hair was all wrong and there were no glasses but it was his eyes, those emerald colored eyes that left her with little doubt. She didn't even have to glance up at his forehead, though she did anyways, to know that the lightning bolt scare would be there. It was, though it had faded so much that it was hardly noticeable unless you were specifically looking for it.

"Are you alright Ma`am?" Davy asked as he saw the woman go deathly pale. _Please don't let her faint in my place!_ "Steady there," he said as he reached across the bar and grasped her elbow. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

The touch of his hand on her arm seemed to break her free of her daze as with a jolt her heart started beating once again, though abet a great deal faster than before. "I...I'm sorry. You reminded me of a dear friend," she told him, dropping her gaze as she was unable to bear looking into his eyes any longer.

"That bad of a looking, bloke, huh?" Davy asked in an even tone of voice in an attempt to lighten the moment.

Hermione's eyes shot up ready to deny his words only to see a big grin on his face. "Yes, very much so," she replied with a mischievous grin of her own. "Hideous actually. It was tragic. I could barely stand to look at him."

"Ouch! You wound me!" Davy exclaimed, posing dramatically like he'd been shot in the heart. "Your just like all those other birds, too good to be true!" he added in a heavily exaggerated tone of voice that dripped with sadness at the unfairness of life.

"Had a lot of cause to practice that have you?" Hermione asked with a soft chuckle, indicating his performance.

"Some," Davy replied with a smile as he took a more normal stance. "Now, what can I get for you?"

"I was going to ask what you suggested just before I wounded you so grievously," Hermione told him with a grin.

"Alas, it's not easy being me," Davy said with a resigned sigh. "As for what to drink, might I suggest a bit of the house specialty. I brew it myself in back, so I'm rather partial to it," he said as he took a plain brown glass bottle out from under the bar and opened it before passing it to her. In short order a frosted mug was set next to the glass.

Hermione lifted the bottle and carefully poured the golden liquid into the mug. Hesitantly she raised it to her lips and took a sip of it. As the taste registered her eyes grew large. "Butterbeer," she said in disbelief. "But how?"

"Oi! Don't be serving her none of that swill you call ale, Davy!" Mick's voice rang out from down by the lanes.

"Mick, don't make me give Darla a ring!" Davy turned and yelled back. "Not that I ever would mind you," Davy said to Hermione once he had turned back around. "She already knows that he's here and that I'll keep an eye on him for her."

"So what is this?" Hermione asked as she held up the mug and took another long pull from it.

"Butter Ale, least that's what I'm thinking of calling it," he told her. "I've been working on it for the past two years, but couldn't get the taste just right. I tried everything and it still wasn't right, till just recently."

"What was it that finally did it?" the curious witch asked.

"After my secret recipe already are you?" Davy teased with feigned suspicion.

"Who says it's the recipe I'm after? Maybe I just want to hold it hostage to get to the brew master behind it," Hermione said with a playful grin.

"So you're one of _those_ types?" Davy said in a thoughtful tone.

"Those types?" Hermione parroted back at him before taking another long pull of her drink. It had been some time since last she had a butterbeer, even if this wasn't the same thing she was enjoying it.

"A nutter," Davy said with a serious nod and a straight face, though she could see the humor in his sparkling eyes.

"And if I were?" Hermione pressed in a serious tone to match his.

"Well, then we'd just have to become friends. I mean us nutters have to stick together and all," he told her.

"Hermione Granger," the young witch stated, thrusting out her hand towards him.

"Davy Jones," the man behind the bar replied. "Me mum had a thing for some bloke from a band a ways back," he explained upon seeing her shocked look at his name.

"The Monkee's," Hermione offered.

"Finally!" Davy exclaimed. "Someone who understands. Everyone thinks I was named after that creepy undead bloke that lives in the ocean and picks up sailors."

You don't look like a Davy," Hermione offered before taking another sip and finishing her Butter Ale. "Another, please," she said as she placed the now empty mug on the countertop.

Davy reached under the bar and pulled out two more bottles. A new frosted mug was fetched and then he opened one bottle and poured it into the mug before setting it before Hermione. "So then what do I look like to you?" he asked as he dropped her used mug into the sink behind the bar to wash later. "Enlighten me, pray tell," he added as he opened the second bottle and took a long pull from it.

Hermione watched his every move, starved for the very sight of him for so very long. Taking the new mug in hand she regarded him very intently for a long moment as if sizing him up. "Harry. You look like a Harry."

Davy just gapped at her in disbelief. "That's uncanny," he finally mumbled.

"What is," she pressed, anxious to know.

"My middle name is Harry. Well, Harold actually, but close enough I guess. How did you know?" Davy asked.

Hermione took a sip of the Butter ale, adverting her eyes for a moment. "My friend's name was, Harry," she told him.

"The horribly disfigured bloke I look like?" Davy deadpanned in way of reply.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, recalling their previous exchange. "No, he was actually rather fetching," she finally managed to say.

"So you think I'm fetching then?" Davy asked, continuing before she could say anything. "I mean you did say I looked like this bloke and now you admit to him being rather fetching and all. Ms. Granger, I do believe you have a roundabout manner in which to inform a bloke you think he is rather fetching."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to formulate a reply. "That's not what I meant!" she finally managed to get out.

"Did you not say that this Harry was rather fetching?" Davy enquired, pressing his advantage.

"Yes, but-," she stammered.

"And do I not look like him?" he asked to clarify.

"His hair was black," the stammering witch finally answer with a huff. "So not exactly!"

"Well that is a relief. For a moment there I thought you were chatting me up only because you thought I was this friend of yours," Davy commented in a more serious tone, though still having fun with the woman.

"I never said I was trying to chat you up," Hermione declared exasperatedly. "If anything you're chatting me up!"

"So then I'm not fanciful enough to chat up?" Davy asked with a pout while making the best pair of puppy-dog eyes that he could.

Hermione gazed into the emerald eyes before her and knew she was lost. Instead of answering she grabbed her drink and took another long pull of it which only caused Davy to chuckle, counting that as a win for him.

"You might want to slow down on those," he cautioned her a she finished off the contents of her mug, "they're stronger than they taste."

"One more," she answered instead, sliding the now drained mug across to him. Hermione glanced about once more, looking at all the people bowling. "Do you like working here?" she asked when he placed the new mug before her. This certainly wasn't where she had expected to find Harry at one day. For some reason she had imagined it being in some out of the way place where hardly anyone lived. She hadn't really considered the middle of Wales. _Hiding in plain sight_, she reasoned.

"I kind of have to," Davy replied only to receive a questioning look form the witch. "I own the place," he added in way of an explanation.

"What about your folks?" Hermione asked, curious as to the life he believed he had lived. If what the goblin had told them was true then every single memory Harry had wasn't true, even if he believed them to be.

Davy's smile dipped a little bit and a wistful look crossed his face. "Mum died when I was little. Cancer. By the time we found out there wasn't much they could do for her but make her comfortable. Dad passed a few years back, heart attack. He was working on one of the racking machines in the back when it happened. By the time I found him it was already too late."

Hermione reached out and laid her hand on his in a comforting manner. "I'm so sorry," she offered. The concerned witch realized that even if the memories weren't real, to Harry they were. Every painful memory as well as all the good ones, were just as real to him as hers were to her. Hermione suddenly realized that this was not her friend who she had met on the Hogwarts Express. She knew nothing about this Harry just as he knew nothing about her.

Davy excused himself as some customers needed assistance at the shoe counter. It quickly became apparent that he more or less ran the entire place by himself. Many of the patrons seemed to know the man and be on friendly terms with him as they joked and laughed. Davey asked after their family members or jobs as if he had truly known them for his entire life. It was the kind of life he had always wanted but had never been able to have she realized.

The brunette sipped her Butter ale and pondered just what to do as she watched Harry work. _What should I do?_ she asked herself. _If I stay and am a part of his life again it will just pull him back into the very world he gave up everything to leave._ She was fairly certain that it would only be a matter of time before someone other than herself recognized him for who he was, regardless of the name he wore. Hermione knew that was not what Harry, her Harry, would want. _This Davy has a home here, a life here with friends and family_, or at least she assumed there was other family.

_What about me? I too have a life and a job that Harry left me. It's not like I can just turn my back on that either_, she argued with herself. _The educational reform law was just passed and that will be loads of work getting it set up and operational. I doubt Kingsley can do it all on his own. I'm still working on the equal opportunity bill as well. We only just started to draft the Fair Treatment bill for house elves and other magical sentient creatures._

It was easy to create excuses not to be with Harry, or Davy as she reminded herself. _The truth of the matter is that I'm scared...no terrified_, she silently admitted. _What if this Harry doesn't like me? This Davy isn't the same as the Harry I grew up with. I would have to tell him I'm a witch and explain magic to him. What if he hates me or thinks I'm a freak? I'm not sure I could live with that._ Her chest hurt just thinking about being rejected by the man she loved after all this time.

A small voice in her head asked the really difficult questions. _But what if he didn't hate me? What if he could fall in love with me? He accepted that magic was real once before, wouldn't he do it again?_ Despite her misgivings, hope flared once again in her heart. Hermione gazed at the brown-haired man with striking green eyes and knew that if there was even a remote chance that they could find happiness together she would be a fool not to take it. _This is my chance to lean in_, she thought recalling that long ago dance in a tent in the middle of nowhere.

"Ready for another one?" Davy asked, startling her from her reminiscing.

"Why Mr. Jones, would you be trying to get me sloshed?" she asked playfully, none the less pushing her empty mug towards him.

"If it will keep you here," he teased back and went to fetch another mug and bottle for her.

"And why would you want that? Might it be because you thinking I'm a _dishy bird_ as your friend put it?" Hermione enquired with a smirk.

"Right in one, you are," Davy replied straight faced. "It's not every day that a beauty like you wonders in and brightens the entire place," he told her with a wave to indicate the bowling alley.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Sir," Hermione said with a humorous snort.

"How about a bit of honesty then?" Davey asked only to see that he had piqued the woman's interest. The young man took a hasty sip of his drink, his eyes dropping to the bar as his cheeks blushed slightly. "I don't know, it's hard to explain, it is," he told her before looking directly at her. "Ever since we started to have a chin wag, well it feels like I've known you for a long time. Maybe even all my life."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at his words. _How? How could he feel that way after only just having met me?_ The brilliant witch realized then that he hadn't just met her. That he had in fact known her for years and they had shared more experiences than most couples would in a lifetime. The memories may not be there but maybe, just maybe, the heart remembered. Given the fact that Davy had recreated butterbeer it was apparent that not everything had been removed. _There is still a part of my Harry in there_, she told herself.

"I know that must sound like a load of codswallop and you must think me loony or something," Davy continued, unaware of the effect his words were having on the woman across the bar from him. "I…I don't know how else to explain it. I just feel that if I let you walk out that door it will be the worst thing to ever happen in my life!"

"Does this line really work on girls," Hermione teased as she blinked her eyes which threatened to spill tears down her cheeks.

"No…I…," stammered the bewildered man, uncertain just what to say only to see Hermione smile at him. "Never actually said those things before," Davy told her as he ran a nervous hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was.

The gesture was so Harry that Hermione just grinned, ignoring the tears that finally ran free. "Then I had better never hear you telling them to anyone else ever," she finally managed to get out.

"No, Ma`am," Davy replied quickly, not sure what had just happened but somehow knowing that life had just gotten a great deal better than it had been.

**-oOo-**

Hermione smiled and pulled the covers up, tucking them under her daughter's chin. "And that is how your father and I found each other and fell in love for the second time," she told the cute little five year old as she ruffled the girl's bushy black hair.

"But what happened next, Mummy?" the small child whined.

"Let's save that for another time," Hermione replied tapping the end of the cute little button nose before her playfully.

"But Mummy!" the girl persisted.

"Lily Luna Black don't argue with me," Hermione answered in a sterner tone. "You start school tomorrow and you need to have a good night's sleep. Now close those pretty green eyes of yours and go to sleep or I'll get your father." The girl's eyes snapped shut upon hearing her mother's threat. "I love you," Hermione said in a gentler tone and with a soft smile as she leaned in and kissed the child's brow.

"Love you too, Mummy," Lily replied as she shifted to her side and got comfortable.

Hermione slipped from the room, softly closing the door behind her. The Duchess made her way downstairs to the den to check on her husband and other children. Upon entering the room she couldn't help but smile. There on the couch was the father of her children, fast asleep with the twins snuggled against his chest, a protective arm holding each.

The young woman couldn't believe just how unpredictable life could be. Harry's one time rival had been the one to find him and bring her back into Harry's life. They had dated for a year, slowly getting to know each other though in truth it was like they had known each other all their lives. Hermione had never been as happy as the day they finally got married.

Davy still worked at and maintained the bowling alley, claiming it was a family business after all and he couldn't bear to let it go. Almost a year after their wedding Lily Luna Black was born and Davy became the stay at home dad so that Hermione could continue to do the amazing work she had been doing in the Wizarding world. Mick and his wife took to managing Pints and Pins for him. More recently the twins, James and Sirius, were born and the couple couldn't be happier.

_Life is never dull around this man_, Hermione mused silently, regarding the sleeping trio. She had truly feared for a time of never finding him again. The still young witch knew just how empty her life would have been if that had happened. Even a she leaned against the door frame, taking in the endearing site before her, one emerald eye opened as if he had sensed her presence there.

"Our little Dove all tucked in?" he asked softly so as not to wake the sleeping babies on his chest. Seeing the sweet smile on her face as she regarded him he asked, "You alright there?"

"Couldn't be better," Hermione replied before coming over and taking one of the infants from its father's chest. James, judging by the tuffs of brown hair, snuggled into his mother's embrace. "What say we put them down and then go to bed ourselves?" she suggested only to witness him wiggle his brows suggestively. "You're incorrigible!"

"Well, I am Harry Potter," he replied, giving her a long loving look. "I love you, Hermione," he said tenderly, meaning it with every fiber of his being.

Hermione's heart fluttered within her chest just as it always did when he looked at her in that manner or uttered those words to her. In part it was for the love she knew they both shared. It was also due to remembering just how close they had both come to never knowing the wonderful life they current possessed. There were so many things that had they not gone as they did would have seen them never finding each other again. Tears of happiness shimmered in her eyes as she gazed at him.

"What?" he enquired upon seeing her look.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, realizing just how much she loved this man and the life they had. "I have everything my heart could ever want."

"Me too, love. Me too," Harry agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

…looks to the large pile of feathers in the corner. "Feathers, check." Arches a brow at the economy size vat of bubbling tar. "Should be ready in a few minutes."

Now, before you tar and feather me for ending the story this way I'll merely repeat what Hermione told their daughter Lily, "Let's save that for another time". I have to write what the Muse gives me and this is how she wanted to end the tale. There could be a follow-on story to explain how they got to where they were or possibly not. It depends on the Muse, not me. In all honesty this story was something that wouldn't leave me be and was getting in the way of writing other things so I had to put it down on paper, as the saying goes.

Thanks to everyone who has stayed with the story. Special thanks to those of you that followed, favorite or left a review. Your comments are all very much appreciated. Please give me a 5 minute head start before the tarring commences!

Suggested Reading: **Hermione's Plan** By: **chem prof – **This is a very sweet Harmony story with chem prof's own twist to make things interesting, such as Hermione's family being nudists and the heavy use of a time-turner. I promise it won't disappoint!

As always, your reviews are not required but they are greatly appreciated.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of J. K. Rowling the original writer of the **Harry Potter** series.


End file.
